<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One of the Boys by OneLetteredWonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468424">One of the Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder'>OneLetteredWonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Everyone has a crush on Virgil who is also gay for everyone, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay Panic, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, OogieBoogieBitchBaby, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Virgil's cat is named after nightmare before christmas, possible multiple endings in the works?, published before SvS Redux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil is a new tenant to an apartment complex and his landlord seems real nice. He told Virgil that should he ever need anything fixed to just give a call. He managed to get over the anxiety of calling someone for help, now he needs to get over the gay panic he experiences every time his landlord sends ‘one of the boys’ over.</p><p>Then of course they ask him out and his blood pressure has never been the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://yo-fuckers.tumblr.com/post/186505390584/">Based off that one post about the landlord</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all fairness, Virgil <em>loves</em> his new place. Way more than the old place he used to live at least. At least here the walls weren’t cracked and seemed sturdy enough that he wouldn’t be able to hear his neighbors through them. While he does his sweep of the place, writing down anything that might be wrong so the landlord can’t blame them on him, there’s barely anything broken or messed up. A clear step up from his old apartment.</p><p>“What you say Oogies?” Virgil nods to the black cat lounging on the cat tower after he’s finished his walk through. The cat stares at him, he stares back. They blink slowly at the same time and Virgil puffs out a breath. OogieBoogie wasn’t fond of the move. Complaining loudly at every jostle of the cat carrier. Virgil wanted to let her out but couldn’t until all his stuff was moved in for her safety. Seems like he’s forgiven.</p><p>“Come on lazy bones,” He finagles the cat out of the tower and she curls over his shoulders, paws dipping into the hood of his hoodie, and purrs. He smiles and scratches at her chin. For the most part she blends into the patterned fabric, her grey stripes the only thing that pop out, and even then only barely.</p><p>Virgil locks the apartment door, cat on his shoulders, and walk-through papers in hand. They walk their way around the complex and to the main office building. Virgil almost hesitates, thinking maybe he should go tomorrow morning at a better time, but OggieBoogie nuzzles his head encouragingly.</p><p>“Yeah okay,” He whispers to the animal, knowing she’s smug as he opens the door. It’s fluorescently bright. There’s no one at the front desk. Virgil takes two steps, and nearly backs out, when a friendly face pops out of one of the offices.</p><p>“Oh Virgil!” Virgil lets out a sigh of relief. He recognizes the elderly face </p><p>“Hey Mr Sanders,” He gives an awkward wave. The cheery man laughs.</p><p>“You may call me Thomas you know,” He says smiling at his cat and waving to the animal. She blinks at him.</p><p>“Right, yeah, course, Mr. Thomas yeah,” Virgil says. Thomas gives him a fond smile but doesn’t correct him. Thank god. Thomas helped him fill out lease papers when he first came to check out new apartments. Honestly a blessing as Virgil had no idea what he was doing. Bonus that Thomas professed the place to be queer friendly as well. Virgil hung up his rainbow flag in the window the moment he found it.</p><p>“Oh I brought the walk through papers back,” He hands them over and Thomas takes them happily. </p><p>“Everything good so far?” He asks. Virgil nods, nothing on there that he thought needed fixing, at least right away.</p><p>“Oh,” Thomas says softly. Virgil tenses and Oogie starts purring on his shoulder to comfort him.</p><p>“Are you having problems with the lights?” Thomas asks, very sincerely. Virgil shrugs a little and Oogie shifts to accommodate his motions.</p><p>“Not really, nothing serious,” He tries to play it off. Thomas pouts at his papers.</p><p>“Some of the plugs not screwed in properly, not working, a light out in the laundry area,” Thomas ‘tsks’ as he reads off Virgil’s writing. He perks up and offers Virgil a bright smile.</p><p>“No worries at all! I’ll send one of the boys over to fix it.” He offers Virgil a wink and riffles through his pockets. He pulls out his wallet and inside it a business card for the office that he promptly hands over.</p><p>“You ever need anything fixed, do not be afraid to call ya hear?” Virgil just nods, taking the card with him.</p><p>“Wait the boys?” He finds himself questioning. Thomas smiles again with a flippant wave of his hand.</p><p>“It’s the name of the contractor company I have hired here for the apartments. Someone should be over in about an hour to help you with the lights.” And with that Thomas is walking away to his own office, leaving Virgil to go back to his new home.</p><p>“Shit,” He mutters as he now realizes. Company coming over, and his new home is a mess. He walks quicker than he normally does to try and clean a little before ‘one of the boys’ makes it over. Oogie is not as impressed.</p><hr/><p>Virgil does well distracting himself. He organizes the boxes and even rearranges the hazardously brought in furniture to his liking. Oogie is lounging in her cat tower again, watching him try not to be frantic. He’s in the middle of putting some tupperware containers in the cabinets when there’s a knock on the door.</p><p>He wipes his hands on his jeans to make sure they’re not sweaty, and opens the door. Somewhere in the back of his mind he debates slamming it shut but in the end remains frozen with the front door wide open. Cause there in front of him is an absolutely <em>gorgeous</em> guy, hair slicked back and a cunning smile.</p><p>“Good afternoon, my name is Damien. Mr. Sanders said you needed help with some of your lights?” His voice sounds like silk and though there’s a long scar across side of his face, it takes nothing away from his beauty.</p><p>“Uh yeah.” Virgil says awkwardly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” He says even more awkwardly and moves to the side to let the guy in.</p><p>“Much appreciated,” The guy, Damien says. Virgil can’t tell if the dude is cheeky or not, but damn is he flustered trying not to stare at his arms and the way he moves in those white jeans. Who wears white jeans to fix things? Virgil should send them a thank you note.</p><p>“Which plugs were having issues?” Damien asks then and Virgil decides words are not needed just this moment and deigns to gesture as best he can. Damien smiles at him and sets to work straightening some of the plugs out and replacing one in the corner when he notices a crack in the casing.</p><p>“Excuse me, miss.” He hears Damien say and peeks over his kitchen counter to see Damien gently nudging Oogie away from some of his tools. Virgil whines.</p><p>“Oogies come on let the man do his job,” Virgil goes over and scoops the cat up, petting her head to keep her from getting annoyed that she couldn’t continue with her curiosity. Damien laughs though and stands, now taking out the walk through Virgil so diligently wrote not 2 hours ago.</p><p>“You said that some of the plugs don’t work and that some of the switches don’t lead to anything?” He glances at Virgil with just a hint of a smirk. Virgil hugs Oogie a little tighter to keep his gay panic from spiraling.</p><p>“Yeah just seemed weird? I didn’t know if it was something wrong or what,” He says with a shrug, trying to seem nonchalant. Damien lets out a small laugh and waves Virgil to follow. He pulls out a small plug in light and pushes into one of the sockets Virgil said wasn’t working. He flicks the switch on the wall and the light pops on.</p><p>“Oh,” Virgil says and wants to die of embarrassment. </p><p>“Well now I feel stupid as fuck,” He says. Damien lets out another laugh, flicking the light twice more to demonstrate.</p><p>“It’s to save power that some of the switches lead to the plugs. Nothing broken there. You’re not stupid because you didn’t know.” He takes back his light and once more gives Virgil that sly smile. The worst is he smiles in a way that makes it seem like he knows what he’s doing to Virgil, which is just rude. Except he’s not, Damien is insanely polite which does not help Virgil in the slightest.</p><p>“Is there anything else I can help you with?” Damien asks as he puts the last of his tools back in the case.</p><p>“Nah. I’m good, thank you,” Virgil says, determined not to make a fool of himself this time. Damien nods his head.</p><p>“Have a good rest of your day then. It was a <em>pleasure</em> meeting you,” And this smug bastard winks at him and closes the door behind him. Virgil lets Oogie fall to the floor, picks up the nearest pillow, and screams into it. At least he can do it with proper working lights.</p><hr/><p>Virgil is freaking out. There’s no other way to put it. He is<em> freaking out. </em>So he got a little lazy and didn’t do his dishes. He’s been working so often and never found the energy to keep up. He decided he had a dishwasher for a reason, and even though he felt bad because the machine wasn’t even full, he ran it, and now there is water over the floor. Shit.</p><p>He sits on the couch, legs bouncing, with his phone in his hands. Thomas’s number is on the screen, ready to be dialed at the press of a button. Virgil still isn’t sure if this counts as a proper emergency. He managed to clean up most the water with some of his towels, but water is still coming out. Maybe if he just keeps rinsing out the towels and waits for the cycle to be done, he can pretend it never happened.</p><p>OogieBoogie jumps into his lap. She kneeds at his leg and is put out when he doesn’t move right away to pet her or give her proper access to his lap. She bumps her head against him and pushes her way to his chest, knocking his phone with her foot in the process.Virgil hisses at the action and ruffles her face in revenge.</p><p>“Hello?” A very faint voice calls out. Virgil swears softly and picks up his phone.</p><p>“Uh Mr Sanders Thomas?” He says into the receiver, then pulls it away to stare at the ceiling to briefly wonder what is wrong with himself.</p><p>“Yes?” Thomas says on the other line.</p><p>“It’s Virgil from Unit 16 B.”</p><p>“Virgil! How are you?” Thomas doesn’t sound put out that Virgil is calling him, which is a good sign so far. Virgil takes a deep breath, hands working methodically though Oogie’s fur.</p><p>“Doing okay yeah, how are you?” He says, it’s important to be polite. Thomas laughs.</p><p>“Doing good over here. What can I help you with?”</p><p>“Uhm, my dishwasher is leaking? And there’s water on the floor and I don’t know how to fix it. You said I could call if something is wrong and I just, yeah.” Virgil shrugs to himself. Thomas gasps on the other end.</p><p>“Oh no! That won’t do. I’ll send one of the boys over to help clean it up.” And Thomas hangs up. Virgil stares at the phone, then at his cat, then back at the dishwasher. He really doesn’t want Damien to see him embarrassed like this  again. He buries his face in Oogie’s side and lets her purr calm him down. He must be there for a while because soon enough there’s a knock on the door.</p><p>Thankfully, it’s not Damien on the other end. However, it’s another incredibly attractive guy with a wild smile and even wilder hair that makes Virgil tense up because how. This one wears a shirt with the sleeves ripped off to show how ripped their arms are, and again, white jeans, though this time, the jeans are not as white as they once were, evidence of the work that has been done in them.</p><p>“Afternoodle! I’m Remus. The Sander’s Man said something was wishy-washy with your dishy-washy?” His smile in untamed and Virgil stares at him dumbly trying to understand what the hell just came out of his mouth.</p><p>“Yes?” He ends up asking more than saying, and moves over so Remus can come inside.</p><p>“Much appreciated, now what is gong on here?” Remus smirks down at the mess of the kitchen with his hands on his hips.</p><p>“I just ran the dishwasher and water started coming out. I was in the kitchen when I felt it on my foot.” Virgil explains as Remus moves some of the soaked towels over. He finagles the machine to open, something Virgil was too scared to try.</p><p>“Oh boy, I see. Give me one hot second here hot tamale, and I’ll get this all cleaned up.” Virgil isn’t sure what he should be more flustered by. Being called hot by a hot guy, or the fact the dude flexed while talking and there is some serious definition in his arms. So Virgil just nods as Remus skips out to the maintenance golf cart outside the door, and brings back in a tool box.</p><p>Virgil watches from over the counter as Remus pulls out the racks and practically crawls his way into the dishwasher. Virgil decides it’s a good time to walk away so he doesn’t end up staring at Remus’s ass while he works. That’s not proper behavior for someone who is trying to help.</p><p>It’s a few minutes, one colorful yet not quite a swear, and a victory noise later that Virgil feels okay going back to the kitchen area.</p><p>“Oh! Hello~ pusspuss!” Virgil gets to watch the exact moment Remus looks up to see Oogie staring at him working. Virgil scoops the cat up.</p><p>“Sorry she’s really into strangers.” He says. Though really, she hides from everyone. Remus lets out a cackle of a laugh.</p><p>“That’s fine, I’m into strangers too. So I fixed the problem here, no more soggy floors for you. Make sure to run it every so often so it keeps things going clean and unclogged.” Remus says far too quickly for Virgil to respond properly. He picks up his tools and returns them to the case. Virgil does a half-assed job of not staring at his back which is now water soaked.</p><p>“Is there anything else I can help you with?” Remus asks at the door. Virgil shakes his head.</p><p>“As long as it works I think I’m good,” He says. Remus smiles openly.</p><p>“Have a good rest of your day then!” He says and closes the door behind him. There was really no reason for him to flex as he said that but Virgil enjoyed it and no one else has to know.</p><hr/><p>“Shit shit shit,” Virgil is fumbling. He had to go grocery shopping and get some cat food for OogieBoogieBaby. And no self respecting trash panda such as himself would dream of carrying it back inside in more than one trip. So he’s fumbling with his arms lined with bags that would be cutting into his skin if not for his hoodie sleeves, but even then, those are falling and he wishes it wasn’t so hot out.</p><p>He manages to make it to his door, shift some bags around so he can get his key out, when the bag of cat food starts slipping. Virgil can see it now, cat food all over the front porch to either collect ants, or other cats, or any other large animal. He wouldn’t feed it to Oogie, to afraid of what is on the ground and if it’ll upset her stomach. He braces for impact and for another quick trip to the store.</p><p>“Whoa!” Virgil feels the weight leave him but not the crash. He blinks at the ground, then at a pair of white jeans, then at the bag of cat food in someone else’s arms, then up to the face of a bespectacled stranger with brilliant blue eyes.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Stranger asks calmly and takes another bag from Virgil that looks ready to topple at a second’s notice. Virgil snaps out of it once it’s out of his hands.</p><p>“Shit yeah thanks,” He breathes out in a rush, thankful as all hell as he manages to finally get the door open. He pushes it with his hip and Oogie is waiting at the door for him, meowing up at him. He coos a greeting to her and sets the bags down in the kitchen, the stranger follows only to the inside door and puts the bags down there to not intrude.</p><p>“Thank you so much,” Virgil says once he’s done pretending he can carry that much. The stranger just offers him a small smile, kneeling down to let Oogie sniff his gardening glove covered hands.</p><p>“It was my pleasure to help you. My name is Logan, I’m one of the workers on site.” He says and stands. His voice is low and calming, it would make for a great audio book, and Virgil is <em>not</em> going to spend the rest of the day thinking about that.</p><p>“Though I do apologize for suddenly grabbing your things, I know that can come across as ‘creepy’ and I do not wish for that to be my first impression.” He pries a glove off and holds out his hand. Virgil takes it and gives it a small shake.</p><p>“I’m Virgil, and this is OogieBoogie,” He introduces himself and his cat who has deigned to jump on the counter and sniff at the contraption on Logan’s back. He gently pushes the cat away with a soft look in his eyes.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet both of you. None for you I’m afraid,” He chides Oogie gently. Virgil swallows because damn, someone interacting gently with his cat more of a heart throb than originally intended. And Logan is nothing if not simply scholarly stunning.</p><p>“My apologies again, be sure to let someone know if there’s anything we can help you with. Have a wonderful rest of your day,” Logan nods his head softly and there is just the smallest crinkle around his eyes hidden under his glasses and Virgil is so weak as he closes the door to his apartment. He’s come into contact with one too many pretty people at this complex and it will be the death of him. Still, it is nice to wave to Logan every so often as he preens the landscaping around the buildings.</p><hr/><p>Virgil watches as water drips down the window. It started the other day after some rains. He put a towel under it to keep some of the water from ruining anything, but it’s still going the next day. Virgil sighs and looks at his phone, Thomas’s number on the screen. He takes a deep breath and presses call.</p><p>“Hello?” Thomas answers.</p><p>“Hey Mr. Thomas it’s Virgil, from Unit 16 B.” A practiced line. Thomas gives a happy gasp.</p><p>“Virgil how are you?” Thomas always sounds excited to speak to him. It helps.</p><p>“Doing okay, how are you?” He asks, absently petting Oogie’s back.</p><p>“Good good! How can I help you?” Thomas asks in turn. Virgil looks at the window.</p><p>“Something’s up with my window? It’s like.. leaking.” He explains but not really. Thomas hums.</p><p>“Did this start up with the rain?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve tried cleaning it with towels but it keeps going.” Virgil says. Thomas makes another hum noise.</p><p>“Sounds like a problem with the roof. I’ll send one of the boys over.” And Thomas hangs up. Virgil isn’t as put off with the abrupt ending, expecting it this time around. He glares at the window and goes to wait for ‘one of the boys’. Oogie follows over and demands pets. It a decent distraction till a loud knock comes from the door.</p><p>Virgil opens it and it’s just unbelievable how down right beautiful this guy is. His hair in perfect waves and a charming smile on his face. His sleeves are also cut like Remus’s were, but far less frayed.</p><p>“Wonderful morning, my name is Roman. Our dear Mr. Sanders told me there were some ill issues with the roof is that right?” He speaks with such confident flamboyance Virgil is a loss for words.</p><p>“Yeah,” Is all he manages to say. He’s pretty. Way too pretty for this.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry it’s over here,” He turns and leaves the door open for Roman to follow. Roman laughs loud and proud and does just that. Virgil shows him the window and does <em>not</em> bit his lip as Roman jostles the frame showing off muscles that are illegal.</p><p>“The panes seems closed but I’ll check outside as well.” He turns and heads out the door. Virgil follows.</p><p>“And the roof?” He asks. Roman offers him a dashing smile, checking his tools that he attaches to his belt, holding up pristine white jeans.</p><p>“You may hear some noises for a while as I’m up there, but fear not, I’ll find the problem.” He gives Virgil a wink and with ease, he finds a ledge on the building and hoists himself up. Virgil does not squeak. Certainly not cause he’s scared that Roman will fall, and certainly not cause he rolls his shoulders and Virgil can see his body move and god damn it he’s so not straight.</p><p>So he goes inside and pretends there’s not a real attractive guy fixing his roof. The noises of fixing continue for an hour or so, Virgil keeping busy with cleaning and some mild work emails. Then the noises stop. Virgil glances at his ceiling curiously.</p><p>“Uh, Roman?” He calls from his front door, making sure the dude didn’t fall off and die.</p><p>“Be down in a moment fair tenant!” He hears. Virgil rolls his eyes and barely turns when Roman suddenly lands in front of him.</p><p>“Roof is all set. There were a few shingles out of-”</p><p>“Did you just jump off the roof?!” Virgil interrupts. Roman blinks at him and has the nerve to smiling so dashingly again.</p><p>“I dare say I did,” he says as if it’s no big deal. Virgil sputters at the reckless, careless, brash attitude. Roman is far too entertained by it.</p><p>“I’m honored by the concern, dearest. Just one more moment to check the window from the other side.” He winks again and is walking around the building before Virgil can say anything.</p><p>He grabs Oogie and plants his face in her fur. Too gay to function. He talks to her plainly about how unfair it is that pretty boys plague his life, only to find out he can absolutely be heard through the window by Roman asking in a muffled voice.</p><p>“You think I’m pretty?” Virgil screams and hides in his room, hearing Roman laugh through the wall. This is how he dies, he decides. This is even worse than the time Damien had to tell him his lights weren’t broken, he just didn’t know how to use them. This is so much worse.</p><p>He groans loud and dramatically when there’s a knock on his front door. He doesn’t want to open it. But he does, cause it’s rude other wise.Roman stands there, smug expression and a bright smile.</p><p>“Checked everything and cleaned up some water. A few shingles out of place and a loose vent, got those all patched down. If it continues to leak it might be a bigger issue so be sure to call if it does. Anything else I can help you with?” He asks. Virgil takes a steady breath to say no.</p><p>“I think I’ve dug my own grave enough for today,” He says, further digging his own embarrassment grave. Roman gives another laugh.</p><p>“Enchanted to meet you pretty boy, have an amazing rest of your day.” And then Roman honest to goodness <em>bows</em> and drives off in the golf cart. Virgil closes his door softly and looks at Oogie who stares back from her perch on the counter.</p><p>“Don’t even start,” He tells the cat. She looks away like she doesn’t know what he’s talking about.</p><hr/><p>“Boogs! No!” Virgil does not like shouting at his cat. He doesn’t like shouting in general. But it gets OogieBoogieBitchBaby away from the wall she is using as a scratching post. She scampers off as he approaches, fingers going over the claw marks in the wall. He groans to himself.</p><p>He moved her cat tower because she kept getting onto his work papers. In revenge for disposing her from her favorite perch and sights of the room, she clawed at the wall instead, leaving a few nasty scratches behind.</p><p>“How am I supposed to fix this?” He asks where she’s run off, hearing her run around. He bangs his head on the wall. This is not how he wanted his night to go. In the end, he has Thomas’s number on his phone and piece of paper he tore to shreds in worry over what he could possibly say.</p><p>“Hello?” Thomas answers.</p><p>“Hey Mr. Sanders, it’s Virgil. I-”</p><p>“Virgil! How are you?” Thomas asks. Virgil takes a deep breath.</p><p>“I’m- I’m so sorry Mr. Sanders. It was an accident I swear.” He needs to apologize, cause if Mr. Sanders kicks him out, he’ll have to go hunting for places to live again, and who is going to take him with a cat who destroys things, and then because no one will take him, he’ll die on the streets and Oogie will eat his toes.</p><p>“My cat Oogie she got upset with me and she clawed the wall and I’m so sorry,” He says in a rush.</p><p>“Hey, hey Virgil it’s okay. It happens, our furry friends do funny things. I’ll send one of the boys over to help fix it right up, okay?” Virgil swallows a lump in his throat at Thomas’s easy solution.</p><p>“Okay,” He croaks out and then hears the click of someone hanging up. He lets his phone drop and then puts his head in his hands. He doesn’t want to be kicked out his apartment, or to have Mr. Sanders think bad of him as a tenant, or as a bad pet owner. He throws himself back on his couch. He feels so dumb.</p><p>Thankfully, there’s a gentle knock to his door. Hopefully his savior in this mess. He opens it to bubbly boy in round glasses, giving him the most cheerful smile Virgil’s ever seen.</p><p>“Hey there, evening to you, my name is Patton. Mr. Sanders said we have some kitty claws on the walls?” He asks. Virgil lets his shoulders drop.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m so sorry about it.” He says Patton waves his hand.</p><p>“It’s not a cat-astrophe, it happens. Can you show me where it is?” He asks. Virgil nods and steps back to let the boy in white jeans in, then pauses.</p><p>“Did you just make a pun?” He deadpans. And Patton <em>giggles.</em></p><p>“Sorry, sorry, just slipped out. I’m pawfully bad at them.” He says with a bright smile. Virgil stares at him, then snorts into his hand.</p><p>“That was really bad,” He says but Patton just beams at him.</p><p>“Got you to laugh though.” And Patton should not sound so proud of making a stranger laugh. Virgil coughs to cover his awkward and shows him where Oogie got to the wall and Patton ‘tuts’ in response, putting down a bag of tools on the floor.</p><p>“I have just the thing to get this back in purr-fect conditions.” Patton opens his bag and pulls out some paint and calking. Virgil steps back to let him do his job, very aware that Oogie is hiding somewhere away from him. It makes him nervous to not see his cat in the area. Sure Oogie isn’t a registered therapy animal, but she does a good job of keeping him calm.</p><p>“There, al-meow-st done!” Patton smiles at him over his shoulder and adds another coat of paint to the wall, looking good as new. Maybe it’s the puns or the cute, but Virgil does relax.</p><p>“Thanks for that.” Virgil says as Patton cleans up. He giggles once more and waves Virgil’s concern off again.</p><p>“It’s no big deal, it’s what we’re here for.” He reassures. Virgil sighs and turns to the small meow behind him. Oogie is on the table staring at him. Patton lets out a squeal of happiness.</p><p>“Oh she’s precious!” He says in syrupy sweet voice. Virgil snorts again and looks between the two.</p><p>“Wanna pet her?” He asks and before he finishes Patton is shaking his head.</p><p>“Un-fur-tunately I’m allergic. But she is paws-itively adorable.” Patton coos and waves to the cat, Oogie does nothing in return but that’s to be expected. Virgil rolls his eyes at the both of them.</p><p>“Thanks again for your help,” He says. Patton beams and there are freckles on his cheeks. Freckles, too cute, not allowed.</p><p>“Of course! Anything else I can help you with?” He asks. Virgil’s turn to shake his head.</p><p>“I think we’re good now,” He says. Patton giggles once more.</p><p>“Have a claw-some rest of your night,” And that shouldn’t be funny but Virgil snorts again and Patton is proudly walking off.</p><hr/><p>What the fuck, what the fuck. Virgil stares at the door knob in his hand. He just went for a late walk to get his mail, Oogie joining him on his shoulders. Something rattled in the door knob when he opened it, having to actually shove the door open to get back inside after unlocking it. When he went to close the door, the handle came off in his hand before he could close it proper.</p><p>What the fuck.</p><p>He stares at the space where the door knob was and his open door. His mind immediately races to all the creepy people who can break in and steal things or kidnap his cat. Or even all the bugs that will make home in his food and hair. Nope. None of that.</p><p>“Hey Mr Sanders?” Virgil says first, his anxiety over the open door he can not close for fear it won’t open again overriding his normal fear of calling his land lord.</p><p>“Virgil! How are you? It’s very late,” Thomas yawns on the other end. Virgil winces. He probably should have thought this through considering the time.</p><p>“I’m okay, so sorry to wake you, it’s just. My door handle uh, fell off?” There’s a pause.</p><p>“Well that’s not good.” Thomas says.</p><p>“I’ll send one of the boys over.” He hangs up plainly. Virgil has enough time to worry if he made Thomas upset by calling so late, and worry Oogie somehow got out only to find her cuddled in her tower, when the bad lights from the maintenance golf cart shine through the crack in the door.</p><p>There’s an awkward knock and Virgil pulls the door open. He’s not sure who in their right mind has sunglasses on this late, but at least this gorgeous person isn’t using them to hide their bright eyes. They give him a quirky smile.</p><p>“Well this isn’t something you see every day.” They remark and Virgil has to huff out a laugh, some of his panic subsiding.</p><p>“Evening babes, I’m Remy. What happened?” He asks and goes about unscrewing the rest of the door knob, kneeling down and scuffing his white jeans that nearly glow in the darkness. Virgil tells him the lead up and Remy scoffs out a laugh of their own, giving Virgil a glance, that turns into a once over, that shakes him to the core.</p><p>“No worries, I can see the broken piece. Easy fix.” He winks at Virgil and gets a spare doorknob from the golf cart. Virgil stand idly by as he fixes it, keeping Oogie from getting too close.</p><p>“Wassup cat?” Remy asks and gently puts his knuckles to her head in greeting. She makes a noise and then trots off, satisfied with the attention.</p><p>“What’s their name?” Remy asks while he screws things back together.</p><p>“That OogieBoogie, Oogie for short, though she’s been more of an OogieBoogieBastard lately.” She meows at Virgil from the top of her tower. He hisses back at her. Remy snorts.</p><p>“Nice, I have an orange cat named Pumpkin.”</p><p>“Nice,” Virgil says back. Remy smirks at his response and keeps working. Vigil pretends the look on Remy’s face didn’t give him reckless night vibes, that he would take Remy up on if he asked, cause damn, the dude’s hot.</p><p>“May I borrow your key for a second babes?” Remy twists the knob a few times and with Virgil’s borrowed key, closes, locks, and opens the door with no problems.</p><p>“All good to go, anything else I can help you with?” He asks as he hands back the key. Virgil shakes his head.</p><p>“Nah, I’m good, thanks for that,” He says. Remy gives him a wink.</p><p>“Have a good night babes.” Another wicked smirk and Virgil does his best to close his door at a proper speed. His heart is pounding and these pretty boys will be the end of him.</p><hr/><p>“Hi! Welcome in, how can I help you?” Cute, is all Virgil can think when he enters the office. Pastel, is second. There’s a new receptionist at the desk, freckles and a mega-watt smile.</p><p>“Hi uh, I got a notification I have a package?” He stammers out. Oogie purrs at his shoulder, reminding him it’s okay.</p><p>“Sure! What apartment number?” Virgil rattles off his numbers as the receptionist looks in the package closet.</p><p>“For Virgil?” They ask. He nods and takes his box, keeping it away from Oogie as it’s a surprise for her birthday.</p><p>“Oh! I’m Emile by the way. I’m working in the office now so if you need anything just give us a call okay?” They’re so earnest. Virgil ends up just nodding his head, only speaking when Oogie bumps her head to his.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks,” He says and before he can make an exit Thomas appears from inside one of the offices.</p><p>“I thought I head you! Virgil, how are you?” He asks. Virgil gives him a soft smile.</p><p>“Good, and you?” It’s only polite. Thomas lets out a laugh.</p><p>“Good here too. Say, the staff is hosting a tenant party here, some games and some food, you should join us if you’re not busy.” Thomas hands Virgil a flyer with some gaudy colors. Virgil does a good job of not letting his dislike of the idea show.</p><p>“You should totally come!” Emile beams at him and it does something gay to Virgil’s heart. Virgil glances at the two of them smiling at him.</p><p>“I could stop by?” He offers not waiting to make them mad at him. They cheer and turn back to their jobs. Virgil walks back to his apartment, petting Oogie as he does.</p><p>“What did I just get myself into?” He asks her. She bumps her head to his hand in response.</p><hr/><p>It’s not a bad turnout for an apartment complex party. Virgil does show up, Oogie situated on his shoulders. Even though its closer to summer, He’s still wearing his hoodie if not just to give her a place to put her paws should she wish to.</p><p>There’s those plastic cheap tables lining around the pool area, boxes of pizza and some crinkly plastic containers of mini sub sandwiches sit on top. There’s a section for drinks and cups right next to. Virgil gets himself a cup of lemonade.</p><p>He glances about. Some people are playing some bean bag toss game, others are playing on the mini putt putt area Virgil didn’t even know they had. Lots of people are in the pool, messing around and splashing water at each other. He sticks to the sidelines.</p><p>“Virgil!” Or maybe not. He looks to who called his name and though he’s happy Logan called for him so he doesn’t have to be alone, he’s lamenting the fact that not only is it Logan, he’s also with Patton, Damien, and Remy. Fuck. Virgil goes bug eyed, giving himself a pep talk, helped along by Oogie making a ‘mrrp’ noise in his ear, and walks to his doom.</p><p>“Hey Logan,” Virgil says once he’s close. Patton waves as best he can with hands full of pizza.</p><p>“Sup babes?” Remy asks with damn smirk, sunglasses appropriate now. Virgil rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Damien, if you don’t remember,” Damien holds out his hand. Virgil of course remembers embarrassing himself in front of freaking sleek attractive Damien, but he isn’t about to say that. Virgil takes his hand to shake and Damien flips it to bring a kiss to the back of Virgil’s hand. Virgil’s jaw drops as Patton giggles helplessly.</p><p>“Dee don’t do that!” He says but there’s not force behind it. Damien just smiles like the cat that got the cream.</p><p>“I didn’t know you two were familiar?” Damien turns the attention to Logan now. Logan just pushes up his glasses.</p><p>“I admit to helping Virgil carry in groceries more than once.” Logan says, giving Damien a look that Virgil doesn’t have the power to decipher. Patton whines.</p><p>“Kiddo you could have asked for more help,” He says. Virgil shrugs.</p><p>“Two trips are for the weak.” He and Remy tap their glasses together in a cheers.</p><p>“Yes and I’m sure dropping your groceries is also for the weak.” Logan chides and it does hit a little harder, but still Virgil taps his glass to Remy’s again in a cheers.</p><p>“Virgil!” Someone calls and Virgil is blinded by the force of Emile’s smile so suddenly in his face.</p><p>“You came!” He’s excited. Virgil nods and takes a step back. Oogie murmurs upset on his shoulder.</p><p>“Yep, I said I would and hey, free food.” He ignores the looks the others give each other and Emile just bounces.</p><p>“Well I’m glad you’re here. Me and Patton were gunna play corn-hole later, you should join us!” Patton gives an equally excited gasp as Emile gestures to the bean bag toss.</p><p>“Uh sure,” Virgil says. Emile bounces and waves, and is off to say hi to other residents as soon as he came. Virgil is reeling from the interaction and it only gets worse.</p><p>“Is that pretty boy??” Virgil hears the splash before he sees anyone but then Remus is there in his face, shirtless and in swim trunks and dear god, he has a tramp stamp.</p><p>“Hello again stranger~” He coos. Virgil musters up a hi when suddenly another shirtless person is standing next to Remus.</p><p>“It is pretty boy! How are you darling?” Roman says. Virgil has officially hit gay panic mode. If the earlier mix of suave and cute wasn’t enough to do him in, the pure amount of muscle now is going to do him in.</p><p>“Fine,” He chokes out. Remus and Roman both laugh at his answer. Great. If he hoped for any kind of saving from the others, it’s surely a dashed hope by the amused looks on their faces.</p><p>“Are you joining us in the pool?” Remus asks excited. Oogie hisses from his shoulders. Vigil raises a hand to calm her and she nuzzles his knuckles.</p><p>“Uh not today.” He says, which is the wrong thing to say.</p><p>“But another day?” Remus asks all wild excited. Roman shoves him.</p><p>“Like he wants to spend time with your gross ass!” Roman shouts playfully. Patton huffs and calls him for his language but he is ignored. Remus gasps offended with a wild smirk on his face.</p><p>“Sure he does, can’t keep his eyes off these guns,” And Remus flexes. Virgil smacks a hand to his face. Oogie dips to hide in his hood. Roman lets out a laugh and firmly shoves Remus back into the pool.</p><p>“The only gun he needs is a glock to the face.” Roman puts a fist in his hand, flexing as well. The pun does get Patton to giggle though and Damien rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Virgil I am going to get some food, would you like to accompany me?” Logan asks finally done with the nonsense.</p><p>“How do you know his name!?” Roman screeches.</p><p>“I asked.” Roman let’s out an outright offended gasp for whatever reason. He doesn’t get to say another word as Remus from out of no where, runs and tackles Roman back into the pool with no such boundaries.</p><p>“Food sounds good,” Virgil says. Logan smiles softly at him.</p><p>“I think I shall join you,” Damien says looking into his cup which doesn’t look empty but who is Virgil to judge. </p><p>“Come find me and Emile when you’re done okay?” Patton interjects before they can leave. Virgil offers him a two finger salute, and then leaves Patton and Remy to go find Emile, while he finds food.</p><p>“Idiots,” Logan mutters once they are away from the pool. Damien hums in thought.</p><p>“But not wrong,” He says.</p><p>“They aren’t right either.” Logan snaps back.</p><p>“Should I go?” Virgil asks as they are clearly not talking to him. Both Damien and Logan look at him scandalized.</p><p>“Certainly not!” Damien says and gives him a slick smile. Virgil swallows down his lemonade to keep his throat from clogging up. He spends some time talking to the two of them, making sarcastic comments and opening up. Oogie pops out to lick his hair at one point.</p><p>At that, Virgil finds Emile somewhere, letting them know he’ll be right back, wanting to drop Oogie off at home. He’s comfortable enough here to not need her reassurances, besides, she’s tired from napping and needs to go home to sleep. With some ‘hurry back’ wishes, he’s off back to his place.</p><p>He makes sure Oogie is comfy and goes to leave, finding Thomas waiting in one of the golf carts outside his door.</p><p>“Need a ride?” He offers. Virgil laughs and joins him in the small vehicle.</p><p>“Virgil if I may, I have a favor to ask of you?” Thomas says seriously. Virgil nods his head as his lungs refuse to let him breathe for fear of the favor.</p><p>“Please be kind to my grand kids yeah?” Thomas asks, an earnest look in his eyes. Virgil isn’t sure what he’s talking about, but then he looks up. All of the boys who have been coming in and out of his life to fix his home are there staring and waiting for him to get back with the same look in their eyes.</p><p><em>Oh</em>. Virgil thinks.</p><p>Oh <em>no</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dates and Dates and More Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pretty boys on pretty dates</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The complex party wasn’t all bad. He and Patton won against Emile and Remy at the bean bag toss game, and though Remy boo’ed at them and claimed they cheated, it was all in good fun. Even though the others around them were being downright obnoxious with their cheering nearly causing him to hide in his hood, it did make Virgil laugh in the end so no big deal. They did their best to not be too in his face otherwise his anxiety would have taken a turn for the worst. The most he felt were some ill timed butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>Honestly who could blame him? He was surrounded by pretty boys.</p><p>While he refused to think about the way they all smiled and looked at him at the event, now at home with Oogie curled up next to his leg and purring up a storm, his mind is running miles.</p><p>He doesn’t want to overthink it any more than he already has, but he’s certain, 78% certain, that all of them were flirting with him at the event. He doesn’t get <em>why.</em> He’s not the worst but he figures himself more on the plain side and does nothing but dote on his cat and carry too many groceries at once. Them flirting with him would be dumb.</p><p><em>Please be kind to my grand kids yeah? </em>Is what Thomas asked of him though. What else could that mean? Maybe they see him as just a friend and they don’t have many friends? Virgil whines. That’s bullshit with how social some of them are but what else could it mean? Did they all tell Thomas they all had an crush on him? Why would they do that? Now if Virgil rejects them Thomas is going to hate him and kick him out.</p><p>Why couldn’t they just let him pine from a distance forever? Now he’s <em>speculating</em> and <em>thinking</em> and slowly driving himself insane wondering if he’s making it up or if those smiles and extra touches were real. It certainly caused some real flustering on his part. That’s so unfair.</p><p>He drags his hands down his face. He finally left the party when they started getting a little to testy with each other. Making snippy comments and generally just being rude as they kept trying to get his attention in several different directions. He can only hope that it wasn’t because of him. He’ll never be able to leave his house again.</p><hr/><p>“I blame you,” Roman hisses, pointing a finger at Remus. Remus gasps loudly.</p><p>“What did I do?” He accuses. Roman bristles.</p><p>“What didn’t <em>both</em> of you do?” Damien stops their fight before it can really begin. The twins glare at their cousin both deciding he is now the enemy of this topic. Logan lets out a long sigh.</p><p>“He probably felt like part of the problem.” He tries to be the voice of reason. Patton and Emile give each other concerned looks.</p><p>“Should we go check on him?” Patton suggests. Remy makes a few ‘mmhm’ noises against that idea.</p><p>“I think it be best to let Virgil be for a while,” Thomas interrupts their bickering. They all stop and look to their granddad. Thomas smiles and wrinkle lines appear on his skin.</p><p>“I understand you all have your feelings, but please take Virgil into account in all this. He’s on his own and spends most of his time with his fur baby, having all of you suddenly interested may have freaked him out,” Thomas explains. The cousins all look guiltly to the ground, except Remy.</p><p>“I’d just like to say I didn’t do shit,” He adds very unhelpfully.</p><p>“Oh sure <em>babes</em>,” Roman mocks. Remy flips him off.</p><p>“Boys,” Thomas calls and they all silence again.</p><p>“Figure it out, but don’t bring Virgil into the middle of your spats again.” With that order Thomas is walking off. There’s a very awkward silence pressing down on them.</p><p>“What do we do now?” Emile is the first to break it.</p><p>“Draw straws?” Remus suggests. Damien and Logan roll their eyes.</p><p>“We shouldn’t toy with his emotions like that,” Patton chides. Remus crosses his arms like a child.</p><p>“I don’t want his emotions, I just want a night. Like sure he’s cute but like, I don’t need much,” He murmurs. The others give him looks that range from disgusted to disappointed. </p><p>“Speak for yourself, I’m in it for the long haul.” Roman says. The twins glare at each other. Damien drags a hand down his face.</p><p>“We’ll figure it out who gets to ask him out later. Right now we have to clean up,” He gestures to the mess of the area left in the wake of the party. The realization is met with groans but they have a job to do. </p><p>They all ignore the thought to talk about Virgil when they are done.</p><hr/><p>When Virgil goes to get his package from the front office, he nearly closes the door to come back another time. He thought he’d have to deal with just Emile at the front desk, but Logan, Damien, and Patton are all talking around the desk in their stupid white jeans. Or they were talking, until Virgil opened up the door and they all stopped to look at him.</p><p>Great.</p><p>"Uh. I uh, package.” Virgil says eloquently. Oogie purrs on his shoulders sensing the tension rising. Emile hops up.</p><p>“Unit 16 B right?” He asks as if Virgil doesn’t wish the floor would open and swallow him whole. He nods because he’s not sure how to talk right yet.</p><p>Logan, Damien, and Patton aren’t saying anything. They smile and wave, and he waves back, but it’s quiet as Emile riffles for his box. It’s awkward. Too awkward for comfort. They look between each other but not at him. Virgil almost wonders if he did something to make them act like that.</p><p>“Here it is!” Emile calls out and hands over the box. Virgil takes it without a thank you, another something he will overthink later cause how could he be so <em>rude</em>, and hightails it the heck out of there.</p><p>His shoulders physically drop leaving the office. If that’s what it’s going to be like with the rest of them, he really is going to hide in his home and never ever leave again. He’ll even make two trips for his groceries if it means he won’t have to interact with them. Isn’t that an awful thought.</p><p>He wants to talk to them. They were all nice and yeah maybe flirty but he can over look that cause he may have had friends for once, but with the way those three just acted? He can kick that hope down the drain.</p><p>With a deep sigh and mental pep talk, he makes his way back home, feet dragging the whole way.</p><p>“Virgil!” He jumps at his name, spinning and raising his hands to protect himself as if he actually knows karate. He does not. Oogie grumbles and claws into his shoulder to keep steady. Logan raises his own hands in a surrender motion.</p><p>“Shit dude you scared the heck out of me,” he snaps. Oogie glares on his shoulder. Logan at least has the know how to look sorry for his actions.</p><p>“My apologies, I didn’t know if you had headphones in,” he explains. Virgil twists his hands around his package.</p><p>“Can I help you?” He asks unkindly. Logan opens his mouth to say something, then closes it with a confused expression.</p><p>“Are you alright?” The question causes Virgil to jump again. He runs a hand through his hair mindful of Oogie dipping into his hoodie.</p><p>“I’m fine, just.. you all kind of ignored me in there and stopped talking when I walked in so. Feels bad.” He says. Logan’s eyes widen and steps just a few feet closer.</p><p>“I didn’t realize we-”</p><p>“Is this about that fight you guys had at the end of the party?” Virgil interrupts before he can think about it. For feeling awkward he holds Logan’s stare fairly well. Logan lets out a sigh.</p><p>“It is.” He doesn’t sound too happy about it. Virgil curls farther in in himself.</p><p>“Did I do something?” Cause if he did, he’s going to write it down and never do it again. Maybe never speak again. Logan shakes his head.</p><p>“No it was not you.” He says and steps a little closer.</p><p>“Then what was it?” Virgil doesn’t stop the growl in his voice. He’s been running circles for days and he’s done with it. Logan swallows and looks sheepish. Virgil lets his defensive posture drop. He doesn’t want to argue. It’s another moment of silence before Logan speaks again.</p><p>“What are doing on Friday?” He asks. Virgil blinks dumbly at him.</p><p>“Uh.. nothing? I have work but that’s not a lot.” What even is this question.</p><p>“Would you like to accompany me to the garden lights after your work is over?” Logan asks plainly. Virgil recoils his arms to himself. He’s not hearing things properly.</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“The botanical museum hosts a light show every so often. I wanted to know if you would join me.” Logan explains but also explains nothing. Virgil points to himself.</p><p>“Me?” He asks disbelieving. Logan’s passive expression makes way for a soft smile that does stupid things to Virgil’s chest.</p><p>“Why?” Is all Virgil can think.</p><p>“I find you attractive and would like to get to know you more.” And if that doesn’t make Virgil’s heart leap to his throat nothing will. He swallows hard to push it back down. He gestures vaguely to himself.</p><p>“Are you sure about that?” And Logan laughs, something small but true. He takes the last step forward to gently take Virgil’s hand in his.</p><p>“I am very sure. And if it goes well, perhaps another date after that.” Logan is too pretty in the sun Virgil has lost his words.</p><p>“You’re asking me on a date. Like a date-date romantic date.” Can’t be too sure, though at his questioning Logan falters.</p><p>“I haven’t asked anyone on a date so I hope that’s how this works.” He says and Virgil snorts out a laugh because this is ridiculous and his brain hasn’t caught up yet. Logan is smiling at him softly and reassuring so it helps him relax.</p><p>“Okay.” He says, and then more firmly, “Okay.” Logan's smile brightens. They discuss when Virgil gets off and when Logan can stop by to pick him up. Virgil smally waves as Logan walks back towards the front office leaving Virgil on the sidewalk. He looks to his cat who is staring back at him.</p><p>“What did I just do?” He asks her. She yawns in response. It’s as good an answer as he’s going to get.</p><p>So he spends the next day or so panicking just slightly. Or a lotly. Depends on the time of the day. He’s dressed and ready to go on this date an hour before Logan said he would come get him. Something a little warmer as they will be walking around at night. He has one of his sleeker jackets on his lap, twisting the hem in his hands. He’s sitting on the couch bouncing his leg watching the clock tick by. Did he over dress? Under dress? Should he eat before or wait?</p><p>Oogie sits in his lap and it’s a very welcome distraction. He pets her fur taking practiced breaths to calm his breathing. In the end he eats a plain granola bar to hopefully help settle his stomach and if need be it’ll tide him over to after the event.</p><p>The knock on the door makes him jump. Logan is a fifteen minutes early which is fine by Virgil.</p><p>Virgil opens the door and smiles gently. Logan returns the gesture in kind. His normal work outfit and white jeans are traded out for classic black slacks and a very comfy looking turtle neck in a deep blue color. And if Virgil thinks about nuzzling into that comfort that’s his own damn business.</p><p>“Hey,” he breathes out.</p><p>“Hey yourself, are you ready?” Logan nods his head away from the door. Virgil nods and grabs his keys off the counter. He rushes in to pet Oogie one more time. She makes a ‘mrrp’ noise back. He’ll take it to mean good luck.</p><p>“So the venue is about half an hour away, have you eaten?” Logan asks as they buckle into his car, something simple and silver.</p><p>“I ate a little but I could eat again,” Virgil answers honestly. Logan gives him a quick smile pulling out of the complex and turning onto the main road.</p><p>“Good, there’s a vendor there that sells one of my favorite things and was hoping to treat you.” Logan says. Virgil smiles into his hand, something bubbly building inside.</p><p>“Can I tell you something?” He asks before he can really think about it, only minorly twisting his hands together in his lap. Logan glances at him quick then returns his eyes to the road.</p><p>“Of course, feel no pressure to do so however,” He says plainly. Virgil lets out a breath feeling calmer at that.</p><p>“This is.. like the first time I’ve been on a date in like, years.” He says honestly. Logan doesn’t look at him but his eyes widen.</p><p>“Really?” He asks incredulously. Virgil nods twisting his hands tighter.</p><p>“So I’m like freaking out, about everything. I ate a granola bar because I didn’t know if we were gunna food or not.” He lets out an awkward laugh.</p><p>“I shall make amends for next time,” Logan says gently, chancing another glance at him and then back to the road. Virgil nods and lets that hang in the air between them, and then a little longer, and by the time he’s debating if he should say anything, its been too long and if he says anything now it’ll just be weird. He twists his foot back and forth.</p><p>“I apologize for any discomfort I may have caused you.” Logan interrupts his thoughts causing Virgil to wince. He didn’t think his tells were that obvious, but then again, he’s never had to hide them before.</p><p>“It's okay, I tend to over think everything and this date has crashed and burned twelve times in my head.” Virgil breathes out a laugh, running a hand through his hair, Logan catches it on the way down and squeezes it, simultaneously squeezing the air out of Virgil's chest at the same time.</p><p>“I expect nothing else except for you to be yourself and enjoy tonight, and if it ends up only being tonight then that’s how it’s supposed to be.” Logan sincerely reassures and Virgil jams that as deep into his psyche as far as he can manage. Enjoy tonight is his only goal. Logan would not have asked him out if he did not mean it. There’s no need to think about a next time.</p><p>Virgil squeezes his hand back and Logan smiles, taking his hand to put it on the wheel which also helps calm Virgil’s nerves.</p><p>Conversation flows easier then. They talk about work, which leads to Logan ranting about how much he dislikes littering and how it's bad for the environment, which then turns into a very passionate talk about how the ocean reefs are dying and how important they are for the world, waving his arms about and then snapping them back to the wheel for safety. Virgil ends up laughing to himself more often than not.</p><p>They pull into a parking lot, a large beige building at the front. There’s a sign that says ‘Botanical Museum’ in looping bright yellow words on the top. They exit the car and Logan walks over, holding out his elbow. Virgil smiles softly and links their arms together.</p><p>They enter and Virgil finds a map quick. The layout is simple enough. It’s a partial inside/outside venue with greenhouses scattered about. The inside has exhibits about the history of plants and their discoveries, a bit about their genealogy and pollination, and even about some of the properties flowers have and some symbolism. Virgil may not have been super interested in plants, but it looks cool enough.</p><p>He looks up from the map in time to see Logan at the front desk, paying for their tickets before Virgil can even think about paying for himself.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, they were discounted anyway,” Logan tells him. Virgil raises an eyebrow at him. Logan then rubs the back of his neck looking sheepish.</p><p>“I have a season pass to all the museums in the area. They were already paid for.” He says. At that Virgil laughs outright, hiding his face in Logan’s shoulder. Logan smiles back at him, the skin around his eyes crinkling under his glasses. Virgil focuses on pulling Logan into the first exhibit instead of his pretty face.</p><p>“Come on, come tell me about plants,” He says. Which is the best and worst thing to say because Logan lights up and looks even more handsome than he did and also makes Virgil’s heart beat out of his chest. He manages to hide his flushed expression by looking away and Logan just leads him on with their linked arms.</p><p>Logan talks about what he knows, pointing out facts he thinks are interesting and Virgil nods along. He absorbs as much knowledge as he can and it’s a little much but Logan is so passionate it’s hard not to pay attention. Virgil listens as intently as he can without getting lost in Logan’s voice. He had been right, Logan would make a good audio book reader.</p><p>They get to the doors to the outside part of the museum and Logan is smiling brightly at him. He opens the door and Virgil’s jaw drops. There’s a packed gravel path twisting and turning in what looks like an endless garden. There are metal mesh archways and greenhouses in the corners, if he listens carefully he can hear a waterfall in the distance. There are flowers at every bend filling the air with a sweet aroma. </p><p>In the setting sun, the lights are on. Fairy lights are wrapped around every archway and line every path in intricate patterns. The green houses have special lights in the shape of bugs on them. There are sculptures of flowers made of lights depicting what is near them in bold colors. It bathes the entire area in a soft glow.</p><p>Virgil smiles wide at the sight, turning to face Logan who is already smiling back at him softly. Virgil stares a second too long and turns away embarrassed. Logan tours him around the pathways, keeping him close by his elbow, not that Virgil is complaining.</p><p>He points out certain flowers. Each plot is lined with lights and the flowers have smaller lights laced in between to separate where certain types end and others begin. There’s a plaque near each one, telling which kind of flower it is and what sort of properties it has. This one is good for anxiety and other illnesses. This one is used for catnip. This one ground into a paste is good for sunburns.</p><p>“Let me show you one of my favorites,” Logan says. Virgil rolls his eyes and decides not to mention that Logan has said that about every exhibit so far. The waterfall comes into view. The rushing water chills the air and Virgil huddles closer to Logan for warmth. Their faces tinge red but it’s just the colder temperature, nothing else.</p><p>The waterfall is artificial, but the plants around it are not. They thrive in the faux environment, bending and swaying to the rushing water. Together they climb up the marked path on the side of the waterfall. Virgil stops and looks over the entire garden, the whole outside able to be seen from the little wooden bridge that is placed over the rushing water at the very top. It’s breathtaking.</p><p>When Virgil looks to Logan, Logan is already looking back. He can barely feel embarrassed with how peaceful the ambiance is. </p><p>“Come, my favorite thing is coming up.” Logan tugs him along to the other side of the waterfall. Virgil smirks at him but once more doesn’t mention it. They cautiously make their way down the side and once at the bottom, for the first time Logan lets go of him, walking briskly over to a food cart.</p><p>Virgil follows of course to offer to pay but when he gets there Logan is already holding two treats in his hands.</p><p>“Here.” He hands one over and Virgil takes it and the napkin given to him carefully. The treat looks like a mixture between a churro and a crepe, a dark brown pastry coated in sugar rolled into into a bun with a sticky red filling. He inspects it and looks up to Logan who has already taken a bite. So Virgil does the same.</p><p>It’s sweet, the dough is soft and light with just a crunch of being deep fried and the filling is tart to cut through the overload of sugar.</p><p>“What did you just give me?” He ends up asking around his second bite. Logan smiles brightly at him.</p><p>“It’s a cinnamon sugar sweet roll, the filling is a raspberry jam,” He says. Virgil eyes him suspiciously.</p><p>“Do you only come to this place for these?” He teases. Logan sputters and instead of answering takes a bite out of Virgil’s treat.</p><p>“Hey!” He gasps. Logan looks triumphant until Virgil grabs his hand and takes a quick bite out of Logan’s pastry. Logan tries in vain to keep it away but he only succeeds in helping Virgil tear off his victory bite.</p><p>“Hah!” Virgil cheers and then bursts into giggles, covering his face with his hand. Logan ends up laughing too, something low and happy. They finish their food with less trouble, taking a stop by a restroom to wash their hands. This time they do not link elbows as Logan reaches out and takes Virgil’s in his, threading their fingers together lazily so if Virgil wishes he can pull back. He does not.</p><p>They stop by a large wall graphing out flower meanings, picking out their favorite flowers and figuring out what they mean in their ‘language’. There’s a diorama dedicated to bees and how they help(Logan gets particularly excited about this) and then they step into one of the greenhouses.</p><p>“Don’t touch anything,” Logan warns and Virgil is so excited to hear why. Many of the plants in this greenhouse are behind cages of some kind. Poisonous or toxic in some way or another. The handler in the house has gloves on that go over their elbows. Virgil gets excited about the belladonna having read about it in one too many witch books.</p><p>“That was so cool,” Virgil gushes as they finally leave the museum nearly two hours later.</p><p>“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Logan says opening the car door for him, the free flower Virgil plucked for him is still situated behind his ear. Virgil slides in and holds the glass encased violet blossom in his hands. He inspects the preserved flower as Logan gets in the driver's seat. They talk back and forth about their favorite parts of the exhibit on the way home. Virgil gets in a good amount of teasing about how involved Logan got with the bees. It’s worth it to see Logan get embarrassed, almost nice to see the tables have turned.</p><p>That doesn’t last of course.</p><p>Logan walks him to his door.</p><p>“Thanks for the, the everything I guess, tonight,” Virgil says, too exhausted to be upset about his stuttering. Logan smiles at him.</p><p>“It was my pleasure having you join me this evening,” He says gently. Virgil rubs the back of his head, shifting from foot to foot on what to say now.</p><p>“I don’t expect or need anything else from you,” Logan cuts those negative thoughts off.</p><p>“Even if it was only for tonight, I’m glad I got to spend this time with you, and I hope we can be friends regardless of anything,” Logan continues. Virgil swallows a lump in his throat.</p><p>“Thanks.” He chokes out. Logan reaches out and takes his hand, giving it a squeeze. Virgil zeros in on the action and the warmth and how pretty Logan is and how can a simple action make him so flustered. It’s even worse when a pair of lips graze his cheek in a quick kiss.</p><p>“Have a good night Virgil,” Logan says softly.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Virgil barely manages to say. He fumbles with his key and slowly closes the door behind him, waving bye to Logan as he does. Once it’s closed he leans against the wood, sliding down to the floor. Oogie comes to greet him. He ends up laughing into her fur over nothing but how lovely the night was.</p><hr/><p>Logan enters his apartment silently. He closes the door and presses his forehead to the wall beside it. The flower tucked behind his ear slips and he catches it before it can fall completely. It went well he thinks. For a first date, and a first in a long time apparently, it went well. He won’t hold out hope for anything much romantic, but having Virgil’s company was nice if nothing else. Friends at least.</p><p>He turns and flicks the lights on.</p><p>“HEY Logan!”</p><p>“E EQUAL MC SCARED!” He jerks hard, running back into his door and making it rattle.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Patton calls out quick from his spot on Logan’s floor. </p><p>“He’s fine!” Roman says from the couch. Damien rolls his eyes next to him.</p><p>Logan stares dumbly at his cousins. All of them situated around his couch uninvited.</p><p>“What are you doing here.” He finds his voice and immediately goes for chiding. Remy scoffs.</p><p>“What do you think we’re doing here? Come on, give us the deets on your date,” He demands. Logan glares at him.</p><p>“Yeah since you cheated and asked him first,” Remus crosses his arms in a pout. Logan just raises an eyebrow at him. They never decided on an order or method when they said they should so he feels no regret.</p><p>“You owe us,” Roman says. No Logan really doesn’t. He simply takes his spare jacket and hangs it up in the small closet by the door.</p><p>“Well I was going to tell you how to maybe make your dates go more smoothly but since you broke into my apartment maybe I won’t.” He says. The twins both whine.</p><p>“Please Logan please?” Emile pouts. Patton does his puppy eyes right next to him. Logan runs a hand up his face, pulling his glasses off in the process. He doesn’t need them, he’s seen enough. He rummages for some already made tea in his fridge. He takes a slow sip once he finds it, keeping his cousins in adequate suspense. A small price to pay for breaking into his home.</p><p>“The date went.. well,” He decides on. Because it did. He would say good too, but they don’t need to know that.</p><p>“The one thing I will say is make sure you have a plan and that he knows the plan. Where you are going, what food, when you’ll have food, what time. It gives him a sense of security he needs to feel okay enough to be spontaneous enough to go out at all,” Logan tells them, cause as annoying as they are, if one of them finds happiness in Virgil, he can be happy playing a part in that. Even if it stings a little.</p><p>The cousins all come to life at that, thinking and planning and trying to figure out exactly what they want to do. Logan sips his tea and looks at the flower in his hand. He finds himself smiling at it and the memory of Virgil putting it behind his ear with confidence then turning away sharply with a hint of red on his cheeks as if realizing what he’s done. It was a good night.</p><hr/><p>“What are you doing?” Is all Virgil can think to ask as he notices Remus half way in his dryer, legs in dingy white jeans sticking out of the opening. Remus pulls out rough and bangs his head on the machine. Virgil winces as he hisses.</p><p>“I was looking at your dryer,” Remus says rubbing at his head glaring at the offending machinery. Virgil raises an eyebrow at him, adjusting the laundry basket on his hip.</p><p>“You broke in to look at my dryer?” He asks. To be fair, the washer and dryer are outside on his back porch in their own closet only accessible from outside. All Remus had to do is hop the small fence and open the door that doesn’t have a lock to get to the machine. It’s why Virgil doesn’t go anywhere when he does laundry.</p><p>Really the only reason he isn’t freaking out is cause he knows Remus. It doesn’t make his actions any less shady though.</p><p>“Well technically, I was breaking in to <em>break </em>your dryer, so you’d have to call in an order and then I could come over and talk to you,” Remus smiles widely. Definitely shady.</p><p>“Get out,” Virgil says. Remus lets out a very pitiful whine.</p><p>“Aw come on! I put in all this effort and you’re just going to kick me out?” Remus guffaws.</p><p>“Yes,” Virgil responds. Remus whines again and easily hops the fence on the back. Virgil rolls his eyes and starts his laundry up, making sure everything is started before exiting the small room and closing the door.</p><p>“So!” Remus shouts and Virgil whips around to face him.</p><p>“Warn a guy next time!” He shouts back not expecting Remus to still be there. Remus has the gall to smirk at him. Virgil pulls his clothes around him now suddenly aware he’s in very casual not every day wear things and Remus is just looking at him.</p><p>“So what?” Virgil prompts to get the conversation going. Remus perks up.</p><p>“So! What are you doing tomorrow?” He asks leaning over the railing. Virgil eyes him carefully.</p><p>“Are you planning on breaking in again?” He asks. Remus cackles loud and proud.</p><p>“No I wanted to take you on a date to that fair that's in town.” He says boldly. Virgil sputters.</p><p>“What!?” He must be going crazy. Remus leans farther over the railing towards him so his feet lift off the ground. </p><p>“Pleeease stranger danger? I wanna hear you scream. On the roller coasters of course,” He winks. Virgil smacks his hands to his face knowing for a fact he’s <em>burning</em>. </p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” He seethes, glaring through his fingers. Remus looks unaffected at the insult, just smiling and waiting for an answer. Virgil lets out a sigh.</p><p>“Why me? Doesn’t it go against some sort of family code or whatever to ask the same person out or whatever?” He accuses. Remus shrugs openly.</p><p>“WELL! We all agreed you were cute and wanted to take you on a date and so we decided to draw straws. And since mine is the biggest, I got to go first. Also the straw I picked was longer.” Virgil closes his eyes and mentally blocks the innuendo from his mind.</p><p>“You picked straws,” He decides to comment on.</p><p>“Yep!” He pops the ‘p’ obnoxiously. “Since we all think you’re hotter than a firecracker, we all wanted a chance. So we have a 'no hard feelings' truce about who ever you wanna date for sure.” That’s too much information all at once.</p><p>“What?” Is all Virgil says. Remus shrugs again.</p><p>“Personally I don’t mind if you don’t chose me long term, but I get you for a day and maybe a long night? I won’t complain.” Remus never shuts up. Virgil takes a few slow calming breaths, trying to wrap his mind around the whole situation that was just dropped on him. He presses his hands together.</p><p>“Are you fucking with me?” He ends up asking, gesturing at Remus. Remus has a devious smile crawl across his face and Virgil <em>immediately</em> regrets his phrasing.</p><p>“I could be fucking you if you wanna skip right to the juicy stuff,” He languidly rolls his body against the railing and that’s just not fair. Virgil covers his face again cause now he’s thinking about it and not wanting to but Remus is still there in front of him knowing exactly what he’s doing and god damn it.</p><p>“Where is the fair.” He asks through grit teeth. Remus lets out a whoop.</p><p>“It’s set up like 20 minutes from here. We can eat there after doing the gut whirling coasters, wear something comfy and movable but it’s supposed to be kind of hot so maybe no long sleeves, though if you didn’t wear anything I wouldn’t complain.”</p><p>“Oh my god you need to stop,” Virgil says but he’s laughing now because it’s just so much. Remus is smiling at him happily.</p><p>“See you tomorrow then at like, 10? Get in all our buzzes early? Or late night at like 7? Gives us the excuse to spend the night together,” Remus winks and Virgil has never wanted to throw something at another human so badly before.</p><p>“Lets do 7 instead,” He says. Remus grins.</p><p>“See you then Daddy Darko~” He sings and is skipping away from the railing with no care. Virgil puts his laundry basket on his head as if it would help hide him from the world. In the end, he starts laughing because he doesn’t know what else to do.</p><p>They picked straws. They picked straws on who got to take him on a date next. Virgil’s face is burning with that information. He never thought he’d be fought over, least of all worth it for this. No wonder Logan was so intent on letting him know if it was a one time thing he would be okay.</p><p>Trying not to overthink it doesn’t work, but Virgil keeps himself distracted with chores for the rest of the day and falls asleep to videos lulling his mind to bed so he doesn’t have to try.</p><p>The next day, he’s buzzing with anticipation. He refuses to eat anything even remotely heavy so he doesn’t end up throwing up. That would be too embarrassing. He distracts himself by playing with Oogie, watching her chase around the feathers on the stick with no care for Virgil’s troubles.</p><p>Once again he finds himself wishing to be a cat. Wouldn’t that make this whole thing easier.</p><p>He changes his outfit three times before he’s satisfied. A well worn pair of black skinny jeans with the biggest pockets, his chain wallet in his pocket so it’s less likely to get lost. He wears a soft band tee-shirt. It’s a comfort outfit if anything else.</p><p>He's running the chain between his hands when there’s a knock on the door. Remus most likely and nearly 6 minutes late. Virgil goes to open the door and not for the first time, debates just slamming it shut.</p><p>“Jesus christ dude,” Virgil slaps a hand to his face and Remus cackles. He’s wearing a pair of lime green skinny jeans himself that do unholy things to his legs and a stylistically ripped black crop top. He poses dramatically.</p><p>“Like what you see?” He asks with an overdone lick of his lips. Virgil ends up laughing again at the absurdity. He shoves Remus off balance and locks his door behind him.</p><p>“I put the doors back on for you,” Remus cheers as they get to his dirt covered jeep. Virgil buckles up.</p><p>“I.. actually really appreciate that,” He says as already the jeep has no side windows. He can see where the already small doors would be able to be taken off.</p><p>“Good, it was a bitch and a half to do so!” Remus cackles and peels out of the parking lot with reckless abandon. Virgil clings to the ‘oh shit’ bar near his head.</p><p>“So you guys drew straws?” He asks over the sound of wind whipping around his head. Remus gives him an odd look.</p><p>“Does that bother you? It was the easiest way for us to agree on what to do besides brawling on the ground which me and Roman <em>did</em> do so I guess it just stopped us from doing it again.” Remus shrugs plainly. Virgil twists his hands together.</p><p>“I guess it doesn’t bother me but like. I don’t know, I get that like, it was so you guys could take turns, but I guess, I never thought myself, take turns over worthy? That makes no sense.” Virgil grumbles to himself. His hand is squeezed tight and fingers manipulated into being held. Remus is driving more carefully now with Virgil’s hand in his.</p><p>“You are hot as fuck you know that right?” Remus asks him bluntly completely taking his eyes off the road to look at him. Virgil is too stunned by that to tell him to watch the damn road. He doesn’t answer right away and Remus looks back to drive like a good human.</p><p>“We all just thought you were cute and wanted our chances,” Remus tells him. Virgil finds himself nodding.</p><p>“So if this ends in like this one date, you’re okay with that?” He asks one last question. Remus looks over at him deviously. </p><p>“After tonight I don’t think you’ll be satisfied with just one!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Virgil shouts but is laughing again, the randomness of it causing him to forget about the straws or tomorrow. Especially when Remus laughs loud with him, squeezing his hand, and there’s the lights of a Ferris wheel in the distance.</p><p>They park as close as they can. Remus jumping out as soon as the car is parked with Virgil not far behind. He wastes no time, grabbing Virgil’s hand and yanking him into a run towards the entrance. There’s blood pumping in his system and Virgil is smiling once they reach the gates. Remus beats him to paying but agrees to allow Virgil to pay for food later.</p><p>“Where to first?” Remus is bouncing on his toes and his excitement is infectious. Virgil fumbles with the map he grabbed but Remus rips it out of his hands, getting in his face.</p><p>“Maps are for weenies where do you want to go!” Remus nearly shouts. Virgil pushes his face and start jogging towards a ride that looked interesting, hearing Remus trailing him not far behind. It’s a simple ride, one shaped like a giant ship that moves back and forth and nearly upside down.</p><p>“I can't tell if I’m anxious about to die or having the best time of my life,” Virgil says once the line has moved them up and into the ride. They are seated near the end of the ship.</p><p>“Relax, only like 4 people die on amusement parks rides each year,” Remus says. Virgil punches him in the shoulder.</p><p>“That doesn’t make me relax!” He says and Remus grins and then the ride starts. They hold each other’s hands tight and scream openly as it gets higher and higher. Virgil’s heart is pounding like crazy once they step off. With barely time to stop Remus snatches his hand and pulls him to a large dome encased ride, one that spins and spins and spins and forces them back against the walls.</p><p>“If I throw up on you will you still like me?” Virgil asks teasingly. Remus looks manic though.</p><p>“I might just like you more,” He teases back. Virgil laughs.</p><p>“That’s so gross.” Remus just beams. On the ride, Remus ends up upside down near the ceiling with Virgil not having enough air to properly tell him to get down or tell him to go higher.</p><p>“Maybe not.. another spiny ride for a moment,” Virgil says once they are off. They are leaning up against each other woozy.</p><p>“So no teacups?” Remus whines. Virgil shakes his head.</p><p>“Later,” He promises and that’s enough. They gain their bearings while waiting in line for a classic coaster that turns and jerks and does a loop-de-loop.</p><p>“I used to be so afraid of roller coasters,” Remus admits. Virgil blinks dumbly at him.</p><p>“Seriously?” He asks. Remus shrugs and pulls Virgil along as the line moves.</p><p>“When we were younger and Roman was bigger than me for like a year, he said I would fall out and break my neck cause I was too small.” Virgil twists up his nose at that morbid thought.</p><p>“So I didn’t want to go on cause even though it sounded exciting, I like living too much for that.” Remus gives him a genuine smile then, as if his story isn’t terrible. Virgil squeezes his hand.</p><p>“Well you’re too big to fall out now.” It’s the only reassuring thing he can think of. Remus laughs though, flexing slightly and Virgil looks away quick. That plan is ruined as Remus yanks his hand, causing Virgil to stumble into him, arms wrapping over his shoulders too fast to escape. He squeaks with his back now pressed to Remus’s chest.</p><p>“I can show you how big I am if you want~” Remus whispers hotly in his ear. Virgil elbows him in the stomach and walks the rest of the way up to the ride. Remus follows with a wide grin. They hold hands through this ride too.</p><p>After, they walk through the booths with the rigged party games. Darts and bottle throws, all for prizes too big and not worth it. However, Remus starts bouncing and tugging Virgil happily by the hand. When Virgil sees where he’s leading, he’s not sure if he’s dreading or enticed by the idea.</p><p>“Test your luck, test your strength!” The man calls out and Remus deposits Virgil near the side of the tall machine and deposits a quick exchange of money with the vendor. Three tries to hit the ten at the top, the higher he gets the better the prize.</p><p>Virgil stands with a hand to his mouth as if that will hide his expression when Remus twists the hammer over his shoulder, arms tensing and he looks so damn strong Virgil knows he could be carried like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. When he brings the hammer down on the platform with such force he nearly swoons.</p><p>The first hit is a 9. Remus growls at it and moves to swing again, shifting his stance ever so slightly. Squatting a little more as he brings the hammer down. He looks so serious for once Virgil is nearly enamored. This time it hits an 8. Steeling his own strength, Virgil steps forward before Remus can swing again. He places a quick chaste kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“Come on strongman, show me what you got for later~” He has no idea where the low voice comes from, but seeing the shiver run up Remus’s back is totally worth it. Virgil steps back and when Remus swings it’s with his whole body. The loud clang and sirens are sure jarring though as it hits 10. Remus screams with it, rushing over and hoisting Virgil up in his arms to spin him in a circle. Virgil clings back to him, laughing the whole way.</p><p>“Pick your prize sir!” The vendor says and instead of putting him down, Remus hoists Virgil higher, tossing him over his shoulder.</p><p>“Remus!” Vigil squawks, struggling to be let down. Remus does not. He picks his prize, a large stuffed bat with a goofy face, and carries both off without a care in the world.</p><p>“Remus put me down!” Virgil is pushing at him but laughing all the same.</p><p>“Not until you give me a kiss!” Remus cheers. Virgil scoffs.</p><p>“How am I supposed to give you a kiss from here?”</p><p>“Kiss my ass!”</p><p>“Fuck you!” Virgil sputters into giggles.</p><p>“Oh?” Remus says, finally stopping and stooping low enough for Virgil to slide off his shoulder. He’s grinning like the Cheshire cat. Virgil is smiling back.</p><p>“Is that a promise?” Remus leans in close and Virgil puts his hand on Remus’s face to push him away. They take hands again anyway and continue walking through the fair grounds. Teacups are the bane if his existence after Remus spins them into oblivion.</p><p>They find food in some loaded fries to share afterwords. They ride the merry go round backwards just because, and after a little more walking they attempt another coaster that’s more tame so they don’t throw up.</p><p>“Think we’ve done most of them?” Virgil asks. They end up near the bottle topple game again. Virgil eyes it carefully. Remus shrugs, tugging at a tuft of his hair.</p><p>“I don’t know, I don’t have a map,” he says. Virgil glares but Remus grins cheekily at him. Instead of answering that, Virgil pulls out his wallet and goes towards the vendor at the bottle topple. 3 balls, 3 tries to knock all 6 bottle down.</p><p>Virgil tosses the ball to himself for a moment, getting the feel of it in his hands, then winds up, kicks back, and lobs the ball hard. It knocks down one of the bottles on the end, toppling two others, leaving just a triangle left.</p><p>Virgil rolls the second ball in his hands, and once more winds up, kicks back, and throws it hard, leaving one bottle standing.</p><p>“There’s always one,” He gripes. Last ball. He takes a little less time winding up, and the ball doesn’t knock the bottle over enough for it to count.</p><p>“Always one,” He says but still picks a prize. A medium sized octopus looking thing with short stubs for arms. It has a monocle and a mustache that curls up at the ends.</p><p>“I didn’t know you could do that,” Remus says almost in awe as Virgil goes back to him. Virgil shrugs and then rolls his arm.</p><p>“I haven’t played baseball in years, and I think I pulled something,” He says. Remus just smiles at him. They carry their prizes around triumphantly and end up in line for the Ferris wheel.</p><p>“Last thing?” Remus asks tentatively. Virgil nods and ends up yawning part way through.</p><p>“I guess so,” He says though to be fair he’s having a lot of fun.</p><p>They get their own little compartment. It sways when they move and they put their stuffed prizes on the opposite bench. They stare out the window hand in hand. Exhaustion comes creeping in and Virgil shuffles enough to put his head on Remus’s shoulder. Remus nuzzles him back.</p><p>“Thanks for this, its been a while since I did something so wild,” Virgil says. Even though he's speaking in his normal volume, it’s probably the quietest he’s been with Remus so far. Remus hums happily in response, and keeps on humming to fill their silence.</p><p>The ride stops them somewhere off to the side, not quite the top, but it still gives Virgil that wide eyed view of the park. He scoots closer to the window to look out, feeling Remus switch hands to hold so their arms are across them and shuffle beside him to get cozy again. He’s watching the lights flicker when he feels lips on his neck.</p><p>“Remus?” Virgil chokes out. He can feel Remus smiling into his skin. The ride starts moving again adding to the swoops in his stomach.</p><p>“Yes Virgil?” Remus says and his lips move across Virgil’s neck as he does. He kisses again and Virgil lets out a huff, free hand gripping at whatever's closest which just happens to be Remus’s knee. He clings hard at the hand in his.</p><p>Remus licks a long stripe his neck and Virgil can’t help the whimper that escapes him. Now that’s embarrassing. He’s lucky it’s dark so Remus can’t see, but with the smug look on his face, there’s a chance he can see Virgil’s embarrassment anyway.</p><p>Remus smirks good naturedly and shuffles his position again to cuddle Virgil more so, nuzzling them together. Virgil lets out a breath and accepts those cuddles willingly.</p><p>They go around the wheel one more time before they are kicked off. Hand in hand they make their way back to the car, carrying each other’s plushies.</p><p>“You can have mine,” Remus says on the drive home. He’s driving way more carefully than before. Virgil stops petting the bat’s fur for a moment.</p><p>“Why?” He asks. Remus shrugs but gives no other answer. Virgil twists up his nose.</p><p>“Then you can have mine,” he says. Remus just smiles at that, holding Virgil’s hand tightly.</p><p>Like a gentleman, Remus walks him to his door once they are back at the complex.</p><p>“That was fun but I am going to pass out so hard right now,” Virgil says. Remus snorts and pulls at his hair.</p><p>“Suppose it is a little too much to ask to stay over,” Remus laughs at his own joke. Virgil lets out a snort of his own. He does taps his foot and then leans to kiss Remus’s cheek.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Virgil tells him. Remus smiles lopsided at him.</p><p>“Goodnight baby ruthless,” He winks and walks off, tossing the octopus plushie up and down in his hands. Virgil slips into his home, letting Oogie sniff the new pillow. He’s got a lot to think about.</p><hr/><p>Remus is walking on air. Or clouds, or gasoline. Something light and fluffy that makes his insides feel wild and also want to explode. He can barely get his key in the door to get into his home. He’s fully expecting the entourage when he gets there, so to see them playing video games is no surprise.</p><p>“Hey trash mammal how’d it go?” Roman asks. He’s not playing games but painting his nails a bright red. Remus smiles openly down at the plush in his hands.</p><p>“Oh my god are you smitten?” Remy calls out. Remus jerks his head up to now all of his cousins looking at him. He starts wiggling and then bouncing he feels like he might combust.</p><p>“Did you know he used to play baseball?” He holds up his plush as if that answers anything. The others shake their heads.</p><p>“So it went well?” Patton asks. Remus nods until he nods his head into his plush.</p><p>“He won this for me,” He yells though it’s muffled by the fluff. Emile giggles.</p><p>“That’s adorable!” He coos. Remus peeks up and smirks.</p><p>“You know what else was adorable?” He asks slinking closer towards his room. Logan and Damien give each other a look that has come to mean ‘don’t do it’. Roman misses the action.</p><p>“What was?” He asks plainly. Remus takes another step towards his room.</p><p>“The way he moaned my name~” And Remus ducks quick to hide and lock his door followed by Roman chasing after him demanding to know what he’s done. Remus just cackles, flopping into bed and burring his face in his new bedside plushie.</p><hr/><p>Virgil is getting home from work when he spots Emile giving a tour of the complex to some potential tenants. Emile waves happily to him then holds up a finger in a 'one minute’ gesture, quietly asking for his time when he’s done. Virgil gives an okay sign and puts down his work materials inside his home, getting some quick pets in for Oogie, then waits outside for Emile to be done giving the tour.</p><p>It doesn’t take that long thankfully and Emile comes bounding over with a bright smile on his face. He opens his arms and Virgil accepts the hug as easily as he can.</p><p>“Virgil! It’s good to see you again, how are you?” Emile asks.</p><p>“Been good, surviving, the usual. How are you?” It’s only polite. Emile giggles.</p><p>“I’ve been alright myself. Hey I’ve been meaning to ask you, are you doing anything later today?” His eyes are bright and Virgil swallows a lump in his throat.</p><p>“Uh today? Like right now?” Emile nods his head eagerly. Virgil shifts from foot to foot thinking.</p><p>“I don’t think so?” At that Emile beams.</p><p>“Would you want to come with me to the park later? Maybe in about an hour or so?” Oh that’s what this is. Virgil rubs the back of his head.</p><p>“Uh sure, sounds good.” He forces out. Emile giggles again and gives him another hug.</p><p>“Super! We won’t be doing anything too active so comfy clothes works and I’ll pack some goodies for us!” Emile skips on down the pathway and Virgil enters his home. He takes a quick shower to get work feel off him and spends some time petting Oogie to stay calm, she purrs into his hand. He’s certain this is a date but he doesn’t want to assume.</p><p>Emile is knocking on his door an hour later, giving him an adoring look. After locking up they pile into Emile’s white van.</p><p>“I haven’t been in a while so I’m super excited to go back. I’ll show you my favorite sitting spot,” Emile tells him as they drive to the park. Virgil nods along, looking out the window. The park is barely ten minutes away. Once there Emile opens up the trunk of his van and pulls out a standard picnic basket with pink handles and a large canvas bag.</p><p>Virgil takes the basket when he sees Emile struggling with it and is rewarded with a bright smile.</p><p>“Have you been here before?” Emile asks, taking Virgil’s hand to guide him along.</p><p>“Nah I tend to stay inside, all parks look the same to me,” He says staring at their linked hands. It’s warm and sends butterflies through his stomach. Emile hums to his answer.</p><p>“Well this one is my favorite so I hope you like it.” Virgil gives him a reassuring smile. He probably will. The park has small hills they walk around and over, there are trees shading the stone path they walk on and it leads them around a small lake near the edge of the park. Emile tugs him up a hill towards a small cluster of trees. Luckily no one else is there and Emile pulls a blanket out of the bag to spread over the ground.</p><p>“So it’s not much, but it’s my favorite place to be,” Emile tells him honestly now sitting and Virgil can see why. The grass is lush and in the lowering sun it casts an orange light over the lake making in sparkle. It helps as well that the shadows cast an easy shade and Emile looks radiant in the light. He sits down next to him.</p><p>Emile opens up the picnic basic to a bunch of finger foods but on the healthier side. Carrots and celery sticks, grapes and blueberries and other fruits, small sandwiches. Virgil pulls out a tub of marshmallow fluff and chocolate syrup curiously.</p><p>“I wouldn’t think these go on celery.” He says and Emile giggles. He finds a box of Graham crackers in the basket.</p><p>“We can make portable smores!” He cheers. He takes out a Graham cracker, breaking it in half, dips it in the fluff and carefully pours a dollop of the chocolate syrup on top. He hands it over and Virgil takes it gently to not drop it.</p><p>“I never would have thought of that,” He says taking a bite. It’s not warm or smokey like a campfire smore would be, but it's gooey and delicious nonetheless. Emile shrugs and pops his own into his mouth.</p><p>“Well growing up we had a few troublemakers that couldn’t be trusted around an open flame, so we compromised.“ Emile smiles fondly at the memory. Virgil has never been a fan of fire so he understands.</p><p>"What’s in the bag?” He asks after munching on snacks. Emile lets out an excited little 'oh!’ and it makes Virgil wonder how someone can be so damn soft.</p><p>Emile pulls out a small flat canvas and some brushes. There’s a plethora of paints thrown into the bottom of the bag and some spare cloth rags.</p><p>“I’m not very good, but it’s relaxing and I enjoy it.” Emile explains, setting up a pallet between them. He shyly hands Virgil a spare canvas.</p><p>“Want to join me?” He asks gently and how could Virgil say no? He scoots closer so their knees are touching and Emile pulls out his phone. He taps a few buttons and then sets it up on the basket so they can both see as Bob Ross tells them which paints to use.</p><p>“I don’t know how good this’ll come out,” Virgil says, worry creeping in at ruining the painting he hasn’t even started as well as wasting Emile’s paints. He hasn’t done art by hand like this in so long. Emile just shakes his head.</p><p>“That’s the fun of it. Seeing how well you do something. Besides, Mr Ross is very good.” Emile bumps him playfully and Virgil snorts out a laugh. They silently enjoy each other, listening to the directions, both smiling softly every time their brushes hit each other as they reach for the same colors. It happens a lot and Virgil suspects Emile did it on purpose but he’s not complaining.</p><p>“I have a question if you don’t mind,” Emile says during a quiet moment about half way through painting. Virgil winces as his anxiety spikes. Emile places a gentle hand on his arm.</p><p>“It’s not bad, I’m curious, and there are no wrong answers.” Emile tells him. Virgil nods and takes a deep calming breath.</p><p>“How are you feeling? With us all taking you out like this?” Emile pauses the video, giving Virgil his full attention. Virgil twists the brush in his hands.</p><p>“No wrong answers,” Emile gently reminds him. Virgil sighs.</p><p>“It’s weird. Honestly. Not bad? But. Weird.” He says. Emile tilts his head cutely.</p><p>“Weird how?” He asks. Virgil lets out another sigh, putting his brush on the pallet carefully. He leans back on his hands to stare at the trees.</p><p>“Weird like, I feel like I’m going to somehow tear your family apart.” It’s a reoccurring fear. They are all related in some way and if he picks one or rejects another, he’s worried he'll create some sort of animosity that wasn’t there before.</p><p>He’s brought out of his darkening thoughts by Emile giggling once more.</p><p>“Sorry sorry, it’s just. This isn’t even the most controversial thing we’ve done.” Emile covers his face with a hand as he keeps laughing. Virgil bumps him causing Emile to flop to the blanket next to him.</p><p>“Are you honestly all okay with this though?” Virgil asks after the giggles have died out. Emile hums thoughtfully.</p><p>“I am at least. You’re adorable and spending time with you is nice. I don’t expect anything and being your friend will be enough,” Emile looks at him softly and Virgil rubs the back of his neck.</p><p>“I just don’t want to cause problems.” He admits. Emile sits up and leans against him comfortably.</p><p>“Any problems that come from this are our own issues to deal with. When we agreed on this we knew the risks and the potential heartache. Either you saying no to begin with, or deciding you didn’t like us part way through.” Emile carefully laces their fingers together.</p><p>“You just need to be honest with us, and we can sort out the rest, sound okay?” Emile smiles gently at him and Virgil returns the expression.</p><p>“Okay, I think I can do that.”</p><p>“That’s all we need!” Emile cheers and kisses his cheek. Virgil places a hand over the spot and smiles to himself more than anything. Emile presses play on the video and they continue their painting in easy silence, copying as best as they can.</p><p>In the end, Virgil is oddly proud of his painting. It came out way better than he expected. A snowy landscape with an orange sky and a brown shack in the corner. Emile carefully puts the used equipment away in a plastic bag to be washed later. They lay their paintings out to dry and lay back themselves on the blanket, fingers linked between them.</p><p>“Okay. Faaaavorite color. Top colors. Top three favorite colors,” Emile stumbles out a question. Virgil twists his nose in thought.</p><p>“So black, uh, purple. And.. I don’t know is moonlight a color?” He snorts. Emile grins.</p><p>“Yes it is. Princess Yue would adore that. She turned into the moon,” Emile tells him. Virgil nods sagely.</p><p>“That’s rough buddy,” Virgil says and Emile squeals at his response. They both break into laughter at that. They trade favorites back and forth until the sun is firmly set and the colder air causes Emile to shiver. Virgil helps him pack up the last of their stuff and fold the blanket proper. Emile swings their hands back and forth on the way to the car.</p><p>“Thanks for joining me. We should do that again sometime,” Emile says back at the complex. Virgil nods and shrugs at the same time.</p><p>“Yeah could be fun? It was peaceful.” He says. Emile hops up to give him a hug, when he pulls back, he keeps a gentle hand on Virgil’s cheek. Virgil can feel himself warm under the hand and the soft look in Emile’s eyes.</p><p>“Remember. We can not control how you feel, just how we react to it. Be honest with us, okay?” He says. Virgil nods not trusting his voice. Emile gives him one more quick hug.</p><p>“Have a good night!” He calls as he skips down the walkway.</p><p>“You too!” Virgil yells after him, Emile’s laugh floating through the air. Before going to bed, Virgil allows Oogie to ride on his shoulders as he searches his place to find the proper tools to hang up his new painting.</p><hr/><p>Emile skips and sings to himself back to his home. Once he gets the door open he twirls in, spinning with his hands to his chest.</p><p>“So I take it, it went well?” Patton asks from the kitchen. Emile turns to him beaming and Patton squeals, rushing to hug him and spin around.</p><p>“I’m going to go deaf if you keep that shit up!” Remy shouts from somewhere. Emile sticks his tongue out in that general direction.</p><p>“He’s so sweet and so caring,” Emile gushes. Roman and Patton are invested as he tells a bit about Virgil’s worries. Logan and Damien just take the information in stride. They’ve talked about this. Anything Virgil wants goes at this point.</p><p>“Even if he doesn’t want to be romantic, I want to go painting with him again,” Emile tells them, showing off his new work. He receives his praise and hangs it up on the wall. It’s a wonderful memory now, and he can only hope to make more.</p><hr/><p>Oogie is purring on his shoulder. It’s been a while since he took her outside. Even the quick trip to pick up his mail makes her happy. He’s cooing to her as he looks through the ads and junk in his mailbox. He tosses half in the trashcan nearby. Oogie bumps her head to his lovingly.</p><p>“Would you like a ride?” Virgil jumps at the voice. Damien is smirking at him from the front seat of one of the maintenance golf carts. Oogie growls at the sudden movement, glaring at Damien over Virgil’s shoulder. He raises a hand to pet her back to purring.</p><p>“I think were gunna walk,” He says plainly knowing Oogie wouldn’t like the cart. Damien just shrugs, stepping off the cart and falling in step with Virgil back towards his apartment, white jeans bright against the darkness.</p><p>“How have you been?” Damien asks. He lifts a hand to run a finger across Oogie’s head. She purrs so she forgives him for scaring them earlier.</p><p>“Well enough, you?” He returns the question. Damien just hums, looking Virgil over. Virgil turns away sharply.</p><p>“Do you know how to dance Virgil?” Damien asks then. Virgil raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Dance how?” He asks back. Damien hums again.</p><p>“Ballroom, waltz, anything like that?” Virgil runs a hand through his hair. Oogie 'mrrps’ at him.</p><p>“I have a basic idea, my parents taught me, but it’s been a while.” He admits. They pause outside Virgil’s door.</p><p>“Is this the part where you ask me out to dance with you?” Virgil snorts out an awkward laugh.</p><p>“It is,” Damien tells him and that shuts Virgil up hard. He fumbles for words as Damien takes his hand gently, raising it to kiss his knuckles.</p><p>“Tomorrow if you’re free? I would like to take you somewhere.” Damien speaks lowly to him. It sends shivers up Virgil’s spine.</p><p>“I’m uh. Not. I’m not. Busy no.” He articulates. Damien gives him a sly smile.</p><p>“After your work then? Dress fancy, food will be served.” He places another kiss to Virgil’s knuckles.</p><p>“Yeah okay,” he chokes out. And then Damien is walking away. It takes Oogie batting at his head for Virgil to get out of his stupor and back inside his home. He throws the last of his mail on the table for later. Oogie jumps off his shoulders and Virgil falls face first to his couch. What has he gotten himself into.</p><p>The next day, he’s freaking out. Dress fancy? How does one dress fancy? Does he have anything fancy? He’s run his hands through his hair so many times it’s a mess. He’s wearing his only good pair of black slacks when there’s a knock on the door. His anxiety trying to pick out an appropriate outfit overrides the fact he’s not wearing a shirt.</p><p>“I don’t know what to wear,” he whines as soon as he opens the door. The situation catches up to him as Damien blinks wide eyed at him, eyes sweeping down and up. Oh right. Shirt. Virgil swallows hard cause this has to be the most embarrassing thing he’s ever done.</p><p>“Well,” Damien can’t keep the smirk off his face if he tried. He takes a step forward and Virgil let’s him in, stomping back to his room. Damien shuts the door and follows.</p><p>“Let’s see what you have yes?” He asks, sweeping his jacket off his shoulders. He wears pressed slacks and a pale yellow button up. The black satin suit vest hugs him just right and he knows exactly what he's doing with having the first three buttons undone on his shirt.</p><p>Virgil grips at his hair. He’s too exhausted to be embarrassed anymore and leads Damien to his room. Clothes are scattered over the bed and floor. He picks a few up as he goes because it doesn’t look nice to be such a mess. Damien just takes a casual seat on his bed and crosses his legs.</p><p>“What do you have that you think would work?” He asks simply. Virgil huffs and riffles through his clothing piles and closet. He pulls out three different button ups, black, purple, and grey, then two suit vests, one black and one grey. He rubs his arms self consciously.</p><p>“I just. I didn’t know what would work and panicked.” He murmurs. Damien let’s out a small chuckle. Hands moving over the chosen items. Virgil takes the distraction to find a white under shirt. It clings all weird but tight enough to work.</p><p>“Here,” Damien says passing Virgil the purple shirt and the grey vest. At the decision being made for him Virgil’s entire posture relaxes, his shoulders dropping significantly. He hugs the items to his chest.</p><p>“Thank you,” he breathes out. Damien chuckles again and reaches out to tame Virgil’s hair. Virgil has to bite his cheek to not melt into the touch.</p><p>“Think nothing of it, it would be <em>such</em> trouble to help you pick out outfits again.” The sarcasm is clear and it actually helps Virgil relax. He swats Damien off and shrugs on the purple shirt, buttoning it up right. After it’s tucked in Damien helps him put on the vest. Damien spins him to look in the mirror, standing behind Virgil as he does.</p><p>“And this-” Damien reaches around him to unbutton the top button of Virgil’s shirt. Virgil does not turn red. He doesn’t.</p><p>“And last bit-” Damien spins him again and fiddles with his sleeves, rolling them up to rest near Virgil’s elbows.</p><p>“Perfect,” Damien tell him once he’s done. Virgil nearly runs a hand through his hair awkwardly but Damien catches it before he can ruin the wave Damien settled it.</p><p>“Shall we?” Virgil chokes out. Damien laughs lowly and the two head out after one last pet to Oogie. Damien holds open the door to his sleek black sports car for him.</p><p>“Do you do anything that’s not fancy?” Virgil can’t help but ask as Damien pulls out of the parking lot. Damien just smirks at him.</p><p>“Absolutely not,” he says. Virgil rolls his eyes.</p><p>“What do you do for work if you don’t mind me asking?” Damien asks. Virgil fiddles with his fingers.</p><p>“I work for the StoryTime corporation, I’m one of the graphic designers so I can work from home a lot.” Virgil says. Damien makes an appreciative hum.</p><p>“Impressive,” he says. Virgil hides his proud smile in his hand. He likes his job a lot and it supports him very well.</p><p>“How did you even get involved in working at the complex?” Virgil asks in return. Damien gives him a quick smile.</p><p>“It’s part time, after my grandfather asked me to help. My main job is at an electrical company, I help create new wavelengths for electric currents to follow.” Virgil stares at him.</p><p>“What even are you?” He ends up sputtering out. Damien just laughs at that. He reaches over and takes Virgil’s hand in his. He doesn’t say much else, continuing to drive with an easy expression. Virgil turns to face the window, hiding his own smile. The hand in his is cool and though they aren’t talking the silence is comfortable.</p><p>Virgil watches the lights pass by and then they are pulling into a parking lot. The building in front of them is splattered with colorful lights, a bold sign reading 'Dragon Witch Cabaret’. Virgil ends up staring up at it, only looking away when Damien opens his door. He holds out his hand and Virgil takes it.</p><p>“Where are we?” He’s nearly speechless. Damien doesn’t answer, just opens the door and leads Virgil in.</p><p>“Welcome to the Dragon Witch Cabaret, table for two?” The host asks.</p><p>“Reservation for Medusa actually.” Damien says. The host’s disposition changes to delight.</p><p>“Right this way,” they say barely containing their excitement. Virgil eyes Damien suspiciously but it’s lost as they are guided through a curtain leading to the main room. It’s dimly lit to a dark burgundy color, a dark wooden dance floor is in the center with white sheet covered tables scattered around the edge, a second ring of tables lines the walls.</p><p>They are lead to a table in the corner, the host plucking the reserved sign from the cloth.</p><p>“A server will be right with you,” the hosts says. Damien thanks them because Virgil is still enamored with the ambiance. Eventually his eyes move over to Damien, resting his chin on his hand and watching Virgil earnestly. Virgil shakes his head out of his daze.</p><p>“How do you know about this place?” He asks. Damien’s sly smile just widens.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he says casually looking through the menu. Virgil blinks at him.</p><p>“Yes I would,” he says. Damien laughs then. A waiter comes by and they get drinks. Virgil twists up his nose at the menu. It’s more on the expensive side.</p><p>“Are you sure this is okay?” He whispers. Damien leans close to him, taking his hand to kiss his knuckles.</p><p>“Of course, anything you want.” Virgil twitches but takes a calming breath. He lets himself get lost in looking around. Other patrons are dressed as nice as them while some are in casual clothes. A group of four jump from their table to dance to the music playing overhead. They spin in circles and sometimes look like they are actually dancing proper.</p><p>“So you are here,” A sassy voice says. Damien rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Yes Valerie I’m here taadaa leave me alone,” He gripes. Virgil looks between Damien and the person standing at their table. Long black hair and a dress that shimmers like scales.</p><p>“Who’s this cutie? Can I have him?” This Valerie leans over him and Virgil leans back into Damien for safety.</p><p>“Sorry not this time,” Damien apologizes though he doesn’t sound sorry. Valerie huffs but backs off.</p><p>“Such a shame. Either way enjoy your night, see you over the weekend,” Valerie waves flippantly and walks off. Virgil turns a confused look at Damien who looks just a hint embarrassed.</p><p>“What was that?” He asks. Damien sighs.</p><p>“I.. frequent this establishment on weekends. It’s a hobby.” He explains without explaining. Virgil decides it’s best not to ask. He shifts his chair so he can still lean into Damien without bending awkwardly. They enjoy the atmosphere silently together, listening and swaying slightly to the music.</p><p>“This is really nice,” Virgil finds himself saying. Damien hums in response, bumping his head to Virgil’s.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it.” The waiter comes with drinks and they order food. They watch people get up and dance and have fun. Some do routines while others just stand together on the dance floor.</p><p>“Come,” Damien stands. Virgil looks at him dumbly. He fumbles as Damien takes his hand and guides him towards the dance floor.</p><p>“No wait a second I can’t dance,” Virgil digs his heels but he’s already on the edge of the dance floor. Panic bursts at his seams as he looks around at the people watching him watching him watching him. He inhales hard as Damien places a gentle hand to his face, turning Virgil back to look at him.</p><p>“Focus on me,” Damien tells him. Virgil swallows hard. He allows his limbs to be manipulated. One hand resting on Damien’s shoulder, the other clasped gently in his hand. Damien pulls him close, and then they just stand there pressed together. Virgil follows the rise and fall of Damien’s chest himself to relax his breathing. He can’t look up. Cause then Damien will smirk at him. And he’ll be back to step one.</p><p>“Is it weird we’re just standing here?” Virgil asks after gaining the courage to take a chance to look up. Damien shrugs without a care.</p><p>“Why would it be?” He retorts. Virgil twists his nose.</p><p>“It’s a dance floor and we are not dancing.” He shouldn’t have to explain that. Damien looks around.</p><p>“There’s a group of three spinning in a circle with no rhyme or reason, and there’s another couple just swaying back and forth.” He tells Virgil. Virgil makes a face. What does that have to do with anything?</p><p>“We are not the only unconventional couple here. The floor is meant to be enjoyed by everyone.” Damien clarifies. Virgil keeps making a pouting face at him anyway. It’s enough to prompt Damien to start swaying them gently. Nothing serious but a rocking side to side. Virgil can barely look Damien in the eyes with how intimate the action is.</p><p>“Right foot back, step to the side with your left.” Damien leans in to whisper in his ear. Virgil flushes and looks to his feet. On Damien’s count he steps back and then to the side.</p><p>“Now left foot forward, right foot steps to the side.” Virgil concentrates hard to not step on any toes. He does the step and looks up smiling, Damien already smirking back.</p><p>“See you got it. You can dance.” He praises. Virgil makes a 'pfft’ noise, and then nearly trips when Damien does the count again. He grimaces to himself as Damien chuckles, but they do the count again and again until it starts to become more natural. They pick up speed a little as well, slowly getting in time to the music.</p><p>Virgil is beginning to feel confident in the process when Damien squeezes his hand and turns him so they step in a circle. Virgil does not yelp and nearly fall. Totally. Damien catches him by the arms, eyebrows raised silently asking if he’s okay. Virgil bubbles up into giggles.</p><p>Damien chuckles along and leads them back to their table, plates of food waiting for them.</p><p>“Did you enjoy that?” He pulls out Virgil’s chair for him so he can sit proper. Virgil hums in thought, pretending to think about it.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know,” He responds with a small smirk. Damien’s eyes flash with intrigue and he scoots his chair closer. They eat quietly, legs pressed together under the table.</p><p>After finishing Damien once more leads him to the dance floor. They pick up right where they left off, except this time Damien actually explains how to do the turns. They go in small circles, turning as they do, claiming a small section of the dance floor for their practice. In the end, Virgil is able to look away from his feet and laugh when Damien makes a snide comment.</p><p>The song changes to something slow and sweet. Damien steps closer to him, securing his arm around Virgil’s waist more tightly. He presses the sides of their heads together and Virgil finds his arm resting more fully over Damien’s shoulder, hands still clasped together at their sides. He closes his eyes and sways softly, letting the music and the warmth of Damien keep him in the moment.</p><p>The song ends too soon and Virgil makes a conscious effort to still his beating heart when Damien kisses his temple with the barest amount of pressure. He feels parched and not from the dancing. They sit back at the table, Damien paying for their food with no hesitation.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s not too much?” Virgil confirms one last time. Damien gives him an unimpressed look.</p><p>“It will put me into debt just to take one person out on a date how could I be so foolish,” he says and Virgil stands to walk out without him. He doesn’t get far until a hand is in his, cool to the touch and walking beside him. He doesn’t try to hide the satisfied smile on his face.</p><p>“So who’s Medusa?” He asks in the car ride home. Damien tenses and Virgil waves his hands frantically.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me I was just.. Curious?” Wow that sounds bad. Damien takes one of his flailing hands to kiss his fingertips.</p><p>“I’m a drag queen and that’s my stage name,” he says. Virgil snorts.</p><p>“Okay but who is it really?” The only response he gets is a single eyebrow raise.</p><p>“Are you serious?!” Virgil sputters. Damien parks the car in the complex parking lot and pulls out his phone. He scrolls for a second then turns his phone to show Virgil a picture.</p><p>The person on screen wears a yellow, green, and black striped dress. It’s layered and ruffled with small sleeves that sit off the shoulder. There’s a splattering of make up scales on their face. Even with the black wig and heavy makeup, Virgil can see the same facial structure.</p><p>“Holy shit,” he breathes out. He glances between the phone and Damien, seeing the similarities the more he does.</p><p>“I perform every so often, the others go to watch. You’re welcome to join if you want-”</p><p>“Hell yeah I do!” He yells. Damien stares wide eyed at him and Virgil stares back. Probably shouldn’t have gotten too excited, but Damien looks good in a dress. So who can really blame him.</p><p>“I mean if that’s cool, ya know? Don’t wanna overstep.. or whatever,” He tries to play it off. Damien ends up smirking at him, grabbing his hand and placing a kiss to his palm.</p><p>“You wouldn’t overstep. I’d be happy to have you there.” He promises. Virgil gives him a lopsided smile and they exit the car. Damien holds his hand lightly as they walk to his door.</p><p>“Thanks for taking me, and for trusting me with your stage name,” he says. Damien hums and tucks a stray tuft of hair behind Virgil’s ear. Virgil stiffens at the contact.</p><p>“Pleasure was all mine,” Damien tells him huskily and Virgil swallows a sudden lump in his throat. He scrambles to get his door open.</p><p>“Have a good night.” His voice feels strangled. Damien just smiles.</p><p>"You too,” He says and walks off. Virgil closes the door and sits on the floor. Allowing Oogie to climb into his lap. Once there, he face plants into her fur and screams.</p><hr/><p>Damien twirls his keys on his finger. He’s feeling good, a small burden off his shoulders. He played the charming role he loves and showed Virgil his drag persona with a glowing response. It’s one less thing to worry about. The light that is on in his home that he surely turned off however, is a minor worry.</p><p>“To what do I owe the interruption?” He asks after opening the door. His scattering of cousins cheer as he enters.</p><p>“Give us the deets!” Remy shouts with no regard to quiet hours.</p><p>“Did you figure anything new out?” Emile asks. Damien hums.</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not,“ he misleads. The others groan.</p><p>"Come on we told you our things!” Remus bitches. Damien smirks.</p><p>“That sounds like a you problem,” he says back. He revels in the chaos as they complain.</p><p>“The one thing I will say,” he speaks candidly over the bickering. They quiet down immediately. Damien levels Patton with a soft look.</p><p>“I don’t think you are going to have any problems with your attire.” At that Patton beams. They don’t explain to those who are confused. They keep nitpicking each other and Damien wonders what it’ll be like to have Virgil watching him perform and what kind of awed expression he’ll make. Damien can’t hide the smile if he tried.</p><hr/><p>Virgil blinks dumbly at the bouquet of roses. It’s the first thing he sees after a knock to his door. He moves his gaze from the flowers, to white jeans, then to Roman himself. Stupid pretty person is smiling radiantly at him, holding out the flowers expectantly. Virgil carefully takes the bundle, not wanting to crush the petals. There’s a golden ribbon tied around the stems holding a note card with the words 'pretty boy’ written on top in dramatic calligraphy.</p><p>He hasn’t even read the card by the time he’s hiding his face in the beautiful flowers. It’s almost too embarrassing to process. A dozen roses and a hand written note, it’s cliche in the best kind of way. Virgil wouldn’t necessarily call himself a romantic but the time and effort that goes into gifts and romantic gestures never fails to amaze him.</p><p>He reads the card in the open doorway, side stepping every so often to make sure Oogie stays inside. The card proves some difficulty with the looping letters and the flow of calligraphy, not helped by Roman watching him. He does well enough at reading it, shaking his head with a smile the whole way through.</p><p>“Roman,” He says first with an exasperated sigh. Poetry, Roman wrote him <em>poetry</em>.</p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” he finishes. Any kind of ill intention is lost at the fact Virgil hides his face part way in the flowers. He catches a whiff of their sweet smell and his ears burn with the sound of Roman’s laughter. So unfair.</p><p>“Ridiculous as it may be, you seem to be enjoying it.” Roman tilts his head, letting some of his hair fall in his eyes. Now he has to be doing that on purpose. Virgil grumbles and hides his face again. He doesn’t bother dignifying the accusation with an answer.</p><p>He’s rendered absolutely speechless when Roman bows at the waist, looking at him like a precious item.</p><p>“Would you be willing to join me for dinner tomorrow evening?” He asks regally then stands back to his full height. Virgil makes a noise somewhere between a screech and a key smash.</p><p>“Sure.” He croaks and Roman smiles so dazzling it might as well give Virgil cardiac arrest.</p><p>“Wonderful. Nothing to fancy and I do have a surprise for afterwords.” Roman winks and Virgil just nods along. He mutters out when he gets off work and Roman bows once more with promises to see him then.</p><p>Virgil spends the next 15 minutes of his day finding a vase that will fit his flowers as well as muttering bitterly about pretty people and how they should be illegal. Oogie sniffs his flowers. She’s not as easily swayed.</p><p>There’s some panic the next day as Virgil picks out an outfit. 'Nothing too fancy’ but that can mean <em>anything</em>. He goes for comfort just to make his own life easier. His favorite pair of jeans and a black short sleeve button up with a little lighting bolt design on the front pocket. Deciding he needs more comfort, he wears his purple and black patchwork hoodie as well.</p><p>“This okay?” He asks nervously to Oogie. She stretches and ignores him. There’s a knock on the door.</p><p>“Hey. Is this okay?” He asks instead to Roman who should be able to better articulate an opinion for him. Roman looks absolutely delighted at seeing him.</p><p>“It’s perfect you dreary dream boat.” He says and Virgil isn’t too sure how to feel about that nickname but rolls with it, locking the door behind him.</p><p>“So where are we going?” He asks once buckled into Roman’s cherry red car. Roman laughs and puts a finger to his lips.</p><p>“Secret. It’s no where flashy if you’re worried.” He says. Virgil gives him an unimpressed look.</p><p>“I am always worried,” he says. Roman just smiles.</p><p>“If I may, can I hold your hand?” Roman holds his own out plainly, giving Virgil the option to say no. He still has one hand firmly on the wheel so Virgil takes the chance to take the hand given to him. Roman moves to make them both comfy in the hold. Their fingers are not laced together, their hands more so just resting in one another, but it sends Virgil’s heart beating at how genuinely soft it is. He has decided he’s not going to survive the night.</p><p>“Okay but where are we going after dinner?” Virgil pries, trying his luck for more details on their date. Roman tsks playfully.</p><p>“No spoilers~” He sings out. Virgil huffs at that. He would attempt crossing his arms but he doesn’t really want to remove his hand from Roman’s. It’s warm and he likes holding it. So why bother moving.</p><p>There’s a Disney playlist going on for background noise as Virgil keeps wheedling and prodding Roman for answers. He doesn’t get any of course but there’s something nice in the excited light in Roman’s eyes as he tries to guess where they are going.</p><p>Soon enough they are pulling into a parking lot and Roman is grinning at him because he managed to evade the questions so well Virgil never figured out where they were going. Virgil squints at the rustic looking sign above the restaurant.</p><p>“Toddleberry Farms?” He questions as Roman comes around to open the door for him. Roman laughs and holds out a hand. Virgil takes it easily.</p><p>“Easily one of my favorites, they home grow a lot of the produce used and try to source locally for everything else.” Roman tells him. They get inside and to their reserved table with no problems. Roman makes sure to move his chair closer so they can be pressed together.</p><p>“So tell me,” Roman says after they have decided on what to order. Virgil leans on the table, resting his chin on his hand. Roman copies his position.</p><p>“When you were younger, what did you want to be when you grew up?" Roman questions with all the seriousness in the world. Virgil looks off into the distance in thought.</p><p>“If I remember correctly, I believe I wanted to be the moon,” he admits. Roman sputters into laughter and Virgil hides his own smile in his hand.</p><p>“The moon? The whole moon?” Roman wheezes between bouts of laughter. Virgil shoves him playfully.</p><p>“Yes the moon. People always talked about the man in the moon and so I wanted to be one.” He shrugs and Roman wipes a tear from his eyes.</p><p>“That is a fantastic idea,” Roman tells him. Virgil shrugs again. He can admire from afar.</p><p>“I do believe however, that you have accomplished part of that dream.” Roman says then and Virgil raises an eyebrow curiously at that. Roman in turns reaches out to hold Virgil’s face in his hand, brushing his thumb over Virgil’s pale cheek. Or it would be pale if Virgil wasn’t suddenly on fire from his touch.</p><p>“You’re glowing, a beacon in the night that draws everyone nearer to you.” Roman’s voice is soft and sincere. Virgil stares at him unable to form a coherent sentence.</p><p>“You can’t just do that!” Virgil hisses at him wildly when his brain catches up but makes no move to get Roman’s hand off him. A smile grows over Roman’s face.</p><p>“Do what?” He teases. Virgil makes a strangled noise.</p><p>“Be all sappy and shit with no warning. Ugh. Come at me with moon metaphors when you’re like the god damn sun.” Virgil rants. He grumbles and then notices the dumbfounded look on Roman’s face.</p><p>“What?” Virgil bites out. Roman swallows hard and then a dusting of red appears on his cheeks.</p><p>“You think I’m like the sun?” He whispers hoarsely. Virgil reels back because what is going on.</p><p>“Yes? You’re like so warm and bright and god damn pretty it’s frustrating.” He goes on. He feels a tight pressure in his chest unsure of what’s happening. Then Roman is giggling, putting a hand to his face and saying nonsense.</p><p>“You’re a regular knight in shining armor aren’t you?” Roman asks then. Virgil blows up a puff of air at his bangs.</p><p>“Not so bad yourself prince charming,” he mutters but he’s smiling and Roman is returning the gesture and it feels nice.</p><p>Food comes and goes quickly, talking about their childhoods and hopes they had for the future. Roman launches into a tale of being the first actor singer dancer playwright director critic and how he adores theater. Virgil talks about his own artistic talent, working with marketing design over actual portraits of things.</p><p>They hold hands underneath the table as best they can.</p><p>After they are finished eating, it’s a short drive to a nearby park. Roman links their hands together and they walk the stone pathway. There’s a river nearby with large metal archways spanning from bank to bank. Lights are scattered over top and some tendrils spill over the edges making it seem like the stars are melting into the water.</p><p>They keep walking and Virgil begins to hear music. He looks at Roman suspiciously who looks entirely too proud of himself. They round a hill and there’s a building with a boat sign on top. Next to it on the river is a long boat, a man in a striped shirt standing atop it with a long oar.</p><p>“Come on moonlight,” Roman says softly and Virgil does not flush as the nickname. Roman talks to someone in the building and then stands triumphant with a receipt in hand. Virgil lets himself be dragged along towards the gondola. Roman easily steps onto the boat with the gondolier holding them steady. Virgil looks uneasily at the boat and the water below.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” Roman asks with a hand out. Virgil squints at him but a smirk breaks across his face.</p><p>“We’ll see sunshine,” he says echoing the earlier nickname. Roman beams however and holds tight as Virgil grabs his hand. Carefully he puts a hand under Virgil’s other arm and lifts him into the gondola with ease. Roman’s hands steadying him is a very nice feeling.</p><p>Careful to not fall they sit and settle into the boat. There’s a specific cushioned section for them to sit back on with a few blankets piled around for those that get cold. They snuggle in, Virgil leaning sideways on Roman’s chest, and Roman throws a blanket over their legs. Behind them is a platform for the gondolier to stand on while they steer and next to it is two speakers pointed up playing some cheesy jazz music, positioned in such a way that the worker can not hear any conversations below.</p><p>The boat glides across the water and under the metal archways, casting light on them as they get closer. Beyond the music Virgil can hear the lapping of water against the boat.</p><p>“This is so cheesy,” he mutters. Roman hums and rubs a hand up and down Virgil’s arm.</p><p>“Do you like it?” He asks. Virgil lets out a content sigh he will deny he made.</p><p>“Yeah it’s.. It’s nice.” Roman gives him a squish and Virgil snorts at the action. They stay cuddled together, Roman humming something with no rhyme or reason though Virgil suspects it’s a Disney song of some kind. Virgil can feel it rumbling through Roman’s chest and it reminds him of Oogie’s purring. It's comforting.</p><p>“Hey Virgil?” Roman breaks the silence between them. Virgil hums non committed in response. He might actually be able to fall asleep here which is dangerous in his opinion.</p><p>“I’m going to be sappy, this is your warning,” Roman says with a mock sense of foreboding. Virgil chuckles quietly to himself and stops abruptly when Roman twists to be able to look him in the eyes. The air gets warm between them and it’s not the heat from the blankets.</p><p>“You’re such a spectacular person and I’m so glad I got this chance to know you. Come what may I will endeavor to help you attain your happily ever after,” Roman announces just to him. Virgil is stunned to his spot. It’s such a sweet selfless thing to say and he has no idea how to handle it. Roman is smiling at him gently and he expects no answer from him. It causes Virgil’s heart to jump.</p><p>“Okay,” is all Virgil has the mental capacity to say. He feels star struck and Roman must realize it cause his smile takes a turn towards infuriatingly knowingly confident. He hauls Virgil closer and holds him close for the last little bit of their gondola ride, stupid cheesy romantic gondola ride.</p><p>Roman is humming along to the music on the ride back to the complex, Virgil listens in and enjoys it for what it’s worth. He gets a swoop of butterflies every time Roman’s thumb brushes over his hand. It’s almost dizzying.</p><p>“Thanks for taking me out tonight,” Virgil says at his door. Roman makes a sweeping bow, bringing Virgil’s hand close for a kiss.</p><p>“God you’re so dramatic,” he whines but he doesn’t really mind. Especially when Roman laughs loud and proud and sweeps Virgil up into a firm hug. Virgil melts into the touch.</p><p>“Have a goodnight moonlight,” Roman whispers to him and makes no move to let him go.</p><p>“Have a goodnight sunshine,” Virgil says back, also refusing to let go. They sway to Roman’s humming for a little while longer.</p><p>“I should let you go,” Roman admits sadly, still not pulling back.</p><p>“Probably yeah,” Virgil agrees huddling just a little closer. Roman let’s out a dreamy sigh, placing a quick kiss to the top of Virgil’s head, and stepping back so he doesn’t hang on for another 5 minutes. Not that Virgil would complain.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Roman breathes out.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Virgil says back, finally fumbling for his keys and opening his door.<br/><br/>“Goodnight,” Roman says again.<br/><br/>“Goodnight,” Virgil says lastly and the two keep each others eyes as Virgil slowly closes his door. Once it’s shut and Virgil is on his own, he mutters goodnight to Oogie at least 12 more times just to have it said again and again.</p><hr/><p>Love songs. Bubbly and true and bursting at the seams. Roman is singing love songs. It may not be love but that doesn’t mean he isn’t walking on the air of possibility. The potential to fall in love, the idea that it can happen.</p><p>“Oh it went well,” Remus says once Roman is inside his home, humming 'so this is love’ with a sappy look on his face. He beams.</p><p>“He’s delightful!” Roman laments, throwing himself dramatically over the nearest surface. His cousins all roll their eyes used to his antics of falling for people easily. They pester and badger and Roman is all too eager to talk about how pretty Virgil was under the water lights.</p><p>They tease him back about his romantic nature but it doesn’t dampen his mood. He won’t hold out for much, but Roman can only think of how amazing the future can be with Virgil by his side.</p><hr/><p>“Oh Virgil!” He hears his name before he sees Patton. It’s another mail check and Patton rounds the corner, white jeans on and a tool bag slung over his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey Pat,” Virgil greets and Patton smiles at him. He drops his bag and holds out his arms. Virgil takes the invite for what it is and bends to give Patton a small hug. They exchange quick 'how are yous’ and Patton pops a question.</p><p>“I’ve been meaning to ask you, are you free later today?” Virgil pulls out his phone and checks his calendar if only to give his hands something to do.</p><p>“Yeah I have time, what’s up?” He has an inkling about what’s happening but he doesn’t want to assume. Patton brightens.</p><p>“There’s a movie that came out and I wanted to know if you wanted to go see it with me?” Patton asks hopefully. Virgil nearly drops his phone but catches it before it hits the ground. He holds it tight to his chest trying to play it off.</p><p>“I uh, yeah, sounds good, what time?” Patton beams at his answer. They agree on a time and Patton jumps to give him another fast hug. Then he’s running off to continue on his job, nearly forgetting his work bag in the process. Virgil just shakes his head, excited for later.</p><p>He dresses nicely, seeing as no one can judge his outfit while sitting in a theater but still wanting to look decent. He’s scrolling through movie showtimes, trying to figure out what movie would interest Patton as he did not say what movie he wanted to watch. He’s lost in thought that when the door knocks he nearly drops his phone again.</p><p>“You ready?” Patton says when he opens the door. Virgil can’t say anything with his jaw dropped. Patton is wearing some white button up that’s tied in a cute bow in the front and a high waisted blue skirt with a poodle sewn on at the hem. There are no words to describe how precious he looks.</p><p>“Uhm,” Virgil manages to say clearly. Patton just giggles brightly and holds out his hand. Virgil shakes as he closes his door but takes Patton’s hand once free to do so. Patton swings their linked hands on the way to the parking lot. Virgil smiles at the action.</p><p>“So I was thinking we can get some quick food and then head over to the theater?” Patton informs him once seated inside his small blue buggie. Virgil buckles himself in.</p><p>“Sounds fine by me, what movie did you wanna go see anyway?” He’s still unsure. Patton gives him a cheeky grin.</p><p>“You’ll see!” He cheers. Virgil sticks his tongue out maturely. It gets Patton to laugh so it’s okay. They find an easy food place and Virgil is confused when they go through the drive through instead of in. Patton asks for extra-extra napkins.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Virgil asks again once back on the main road. Patton flashes him a smile.</p><p>“It’s one of my favorite places, it’s a little vintage, but it’s amazing.” He says and it answers exactly none of Virgil’s questions. He gives Patton a pouty look that causes Patton to laugh.</p><p>“Turn that frown upside down! You can’t be sad when we have French fries!” He coos and Virgil can’t help but snort into his hand.</p><p>“Fries before guys,” he mutters and plucks a fry from the bag. Patton gasps hard.</p><p>“All foods before dudes!” He yells and Virgil bursts into laughter, Patton’s own giggle joining him. He pulls out another fry and holds it out for Patton to chomp on.</p><p>They snack on the fries as they drive. Patton turns onto an uneven road and Virgil can see the large screen in the distance. He leans towards the window to look closer. There’s a single large screen tied down on a stage and a parking lot right in front of it.</p><p>They pull up to a gate, a small building with an entrance bar in bright red. Patton talks to the greeter, getting a ticket in exchange for his dollars. The bar lifts up and they drive through. Virgil looks around as they maneuver through the lot. Patton finds a spot off to the side. He rolls the windows down slightly for air flow and turns off the car.</p><p>“I didn’t even know they still had drive ins like this,” Virgil says as he pulls out their food. Patton giggles, leaning back his seat and pulling his legs underneath him, the pleats of his skirt floofing about him.</p><p>“I love it here, the aesthetic and the old films. Plus I don’t have to sneak in food,” Patton leans in to conspiratorially stage whisper his secrets and noms on a fry. Virgil nods along seriously.</p><p>“I try not to but I always have a few <em>tricks</em> in my skirt just in case.” Virgil’s nodding stops as he registers what was just said. Before he can ask Patton pulls two candy bars out of a pocket in his skirt and hands one over.</p><p>“Twix in the skirt,” Virgil mutters to himself. Patton bubbles up into laughter at his expression and Virgil tosses the candy at him in revenge. They can’t look at each other while eating or else they’ll start laughing again.</p><p>Halfway through their food the lights around them turn off and the screen comes to life. Patton squeals out happily and lunges over his seat, nearly launching his food in the process, to grab a pillow from his back seat. He pulls out another and plops it behind Virgil.</p><p>With trash all moved into the empty food bag, Virgil lays down while still being able to see the screen and sinks into the pillow provided for him.</p><p>The movie is some old cartoon about fairies and love potions. They sing songs and there’s a dramatic fight scene. It may not be Virgil’s typical kind of flick, but he can’t deny that Patton wiggling and gasping excitedly and singing some of the songs isn’t cute as hell.</p><p>Half way through the movie, they end up holding hands across the center console. Every time something dramatic, or something sweet, or anything really happens, Patton squeezes Virgil’s hand tight. At one point Virgil squeezes first and Patton ends up waving his spare hand about excitedly.</p><p>It’s a cheesy movie, maybe not even a good one, and during the credits Patton is gushing about all the parts they loved. They stay till the end of the credits and laugh at the bonus end scene.</p><p>The lights in the area turn on slowly and Virgil stays laying on the seat, watching Patton practically begin to glow in the light. Patton is wrapped up in his own talking to notice but Virgil doesn’t really mind. He’s excited and happy and it makes Virgil happy just by being near him.</p><p>“And the little creature! They were so cute and so mischievous, they might be my favorite,” Patton tells him as if every character he’s talked about hasn’t been his favorite so far. Virgil smiles at him.</p><p>“I liked the king the best I think. He was awkward and mood,” he says. Patton giggles and snuggles into his pillow, turning a bright smile Virgil’s way.</p><p>“Thanks for coming with me,” he says softly. Virgil shrugs as best he can laying down.</p><p>“Thanks for inviting me. It was fun, and this place is pretty cool.” Patton’s smile grows wider. He shuffles forward as best he can and places a small kiss to Virgil’s forehead, complete with a 'mwah’ sound effect. Virgil hides his face in his pillow with a flustered groan.</p><p>“Do you want ice cream?” Patton finally sits up proper, fixing his seat. Virgil joins him and tosses the pillow in the backseat with the other.</p><p>“I’m down for that,” he agrees. Patton hums happily and they drive out of the theater space. Patton talks about the other movies he’s seen there as well as some of the memories attached to them. He tells a story about how he once fell asleep during the movie and one of the gate guards had to wake him up by knocking on his window.</p><p>“That’s embarrassing I would never be able to return there ever,” Virgil says dramatically. Patton shrugs good naturedly.</p><p>“They thought it was funny! And I’m not the only who has done that.” He explains but Virgil is set he wouldn’t survive the awkwardness and promptly turn to dust on the spot. Dusting can wait as they pull into another lot, a bright pink building in front of them.</p><p>“This way!” Patton cheers once out of the car, his skirt swishing around his knees. Virgil jogs to catch up to him, holding his hand loosely. He holds the door open and is greeted with the scent of vanilla. The ice cream parlor has some 50’s aesthetic going on with bright red tables and a checker patterned floor. Neon lights line the bar top counter and the edges of the ceiling casting a pink glow on the walls.</p><p>“Hey welcome in! Sit wherever you want.” A worker says from behind the counter. Patton pulls him over to a corner table with high top chairs. He does a little hop to get on while Virgil slides in easy.</p><p>“You like old timey thing don’t you?” Virgil comments off hand. Patton taps his hands on the table happily.</p><p>“Mhmm! <em>Ice cream</em> about the aesthetic all the time.” He waves his hand flippantly. Virgil leans back and almost glares. Patton smiles back at him but there’s hints of devious mirth.</p><p>“You little shit!” Virgil accuses pointing a finger at him. Patton giggles wildly at his recognized play on words.</p><p>“There’s no need for swearing, I don’t <em>cone-done</em> that behavior,” he chides but any kind of parental tone is lost with the pun. Virgil smacks his hands to his face and groans. Patton beams.</p><p>A waiter comes by and they give their ice cream orders quick. Virgil gets a small waffle bowl while Patton gets some malt concoction with at least three different flavors.</p><p>“Do you not have a favorite?” Virgil asks. He reaches across the table to join hands with Patton when Patton makes grabby hands for him. He shakes his head.</p><p>“I don’t play <em>flavorites</em> when it comes to ice cream.“ He announces. Virgil inhales slowly.</p><p>"Cool,” He grits out the word and Patton looks delighted by his word choice. It’s very hard to be angry when Patton looks at him like that.</p><p>Their sweet treats appear and they release each other’s hands to eat. They spend a moment in silence savoring the coldness. Virgil breaks a piece of his waffle bowl off to crunch on. Patton lights up.</p><p>“I come here super often, I love ice cream a <em>waffle</em> lot.” Virgil drops his spoon to his bowl.</p><p>“Do you have any chill?” He asks and Patton shakes his head.</p><p>“Not even a sprinkle.” Virgil snorts at that one and Patton giggles helplessly. They have to stop talking in order to keep eating otherwise they’ll spill. It doesn’t help that every time they look at each other they break into laughter. It also doesn’t help that they play footsie underneath the table, tapping each others toes and crossing ankles.</p><p>“That was so much fun!” Patton squeals on the ride back to the complex. Virgil is smiling at his excitement. Patton’s curls bounce as he bobs his head to the background music and it’s maddeningly endearing. Virgil represses the urge to tuck a stray strand behind his ear.</p><p>“Thanks for coming out with me tonight,” Patton says at the door. Virgil shrugs and runs a hand through his hair.</p><p>“It was uh.. it was a treat,” he ends up saying trying to make a pun of his own. The effort does not go unnoticed in the way Patton’s eyes light up. He swoops in and hugs Virgil tight. Virgil returns the gesture after a second of sputtering.</p><p>“You make me melt.” Patton says muffled into where his face is buried in Virgil’s chest. Virgil is glad they are in this position if only to hide the wobbly expression on his face cause he can’t handle the cute.</p><p>“Have a good night sweetheart.” Patton bounces and kisses his cheek. Virgil places a hand over it.</p><p>“Night,” he says back. Patton waves big and walks down the pathway, skirt swishing behind him. Virgil flops as he enters his home, cuddling Oogie to his chest. It’s not the same as a hug, but it’s still pretty nice.</p><hr/><p>Patton grabs the sides of his skirt, swishing it back and forth lost in his own world. He’s a giggling mess as he returns home, Emile popping out from around the corner.</p><p>“Did he take the skirt okay?” He asks concerned. Instead of an actual answer Patton squishes his own cheeks and giggles unashamed.</p><p>“I told you that you wouldn’t have any issues,” Damien chimes in from somewhere. Patton twirls letting his skirt flair up around him. He tells them about the movie and the ice cream after.</p><p>“He made puns with me too,” Patton marvels. He’s met with a mix of groans and cheers. It doesn’t matter. Patton is the happiest bean on the planet right now and it’s centered around dark eyes and a sarcastic mind.</p><hr/><p>The first time Virgil ignores it, the second time he looks around the apartment for Oogie wondering if she got into anything. She makes a ‘murrp’ noise when he finds her on her cat tower doing nothing but resting like the queen she is. The third time he hears the slight <em>plink</em> noise he moves to the back door and pulls the blinds to look outside</p><p>Reckless night vibes, is all he thinks as he slides the glass door open to step onto the back porch</p><p>“Hey babes,“ Remy calls from atop a motorcycle, white jean clad legs on either side of the bike as he leans on the handles. Virgil steps a little closer and copies that lean over the railing separating the porch from the parking lot.</p><p>"What are you doing?” He muses. There are plenty of things this question can apply to. What is Remy doing outside Virgil’s apartment? Why was he throwing rocks at his window? What is he doing on a motorcycle? What is he doing on a motorcycle without a helmet? What is he doing on a motorcycle at night with sunglasses on?</p><p>To whatever question Remy decides Virgil is asking, he just shrugs. He does lower his sunglasses with a finger, smirking like the devil at Virgil though.</p><p>“Are you coming or not?” He asks. Virgil scrunches up his face in thought, ignoring the flutter in his chest.</p><p>“Coming where?” He’s skeptic. His heart leaps as Remy throws a helmet at him. He catches it with only some struggle and tries hard to glare but Remy is giving him a crooked smile that only serves to make Virgil’s heart leap again.</p><p>“Adventure babes.” Virgil knows, he knows if he thinks about it he’ll overthink and ruin it.</p><p>“Come ooooon!” Remy complains but grins at him. Scattered, Virgil tosses the helmet back and rushes inside to grab essential keys-phone-wallet and then the first jacket he finds. He kisses Oogie’s head fast and nearly forgets to lock his door. He runs around the building and Remy is revved up and waiting for him.</p><p>Remy helps him put the helmet on, making sure it’s secure then tugging so Virgil gets the hint and climbs onto the back of the bike. He’s very thankful for the head covering, if not for safety, then for the absolute flush that attacks his face when he wraps his arms around Remy’s torso to hold on tight. He inhales hard once Remy starts moving but he moves slow through the parking lot, taking a few extra turns so Virgil can get used to the feeling of leaning when Remy does.</p><p>At first, Virgil can’t lift his head. The rush of wind against his arms so openly has him clinging to the comfort of Remy knowing what he’s doing. Or so he hopes. They are exposed on the bike and with every turn he thinks maybe he should have just stayed inside. Their drive evens out as Remy hits the highway, revving up and going faster now. Virgil squeaks and he can hear Remy laugh over the roar of the engine.</p><p>“Look up babes!” Remy shouts at him and Virgil shakes his head into Remy’s shoulder blades. He laughs again but doesn’t ask again.</p><p>Eventually it’s the long straight path that calms Virgil’s uneasy feeling about being on the bike at all. Just the whipping of air through his jacket and the thunder of the bike itself. Virgil allows his eyes to open. </p><p>Lights blur past him. From other cars and the buildings still open in the nightlife. He takes the chance to lift and turn his head the other way, more cars and more buildings blend into one another. It’s loud but in a way that makes everything seems so quiet at the same time. Something shifts and the anxiety makes way for adrenaline.</p><p>It’s exhilarating now. The air flowing through his jacket sleeves, the freedom of going so fast and being so exposed. Virgil sits back to see in front of them more, the stretch of road ahead. He keeps hold of Remy still, but risks one hand reaching up to the sky.</p><p>Suddenly he’s laughing, wild and loud with no one to hear him. With the satisfaction of the thrill he curls back up into Remy, now holding tightly not out of fear, but out of gratitude for giving him this moment. If he could see the smug look on Remy’s face he’d be embarrassed but he can’t so he won’t.</p><p>That flip in his stomach comes back when Remy turns off the freeway and he turns a little too hard for Virgil’s liking. He tightens his grip and he thinks Remy says an apology of some kind but he can’t hear it proper. A few more turns and more lights and Remy parks them in a lot behind a building. Carefully Virgil leans back and slides off the bike.</p><p>Remy helps him with the helmet, prying it off and Virgil releases a hard breath at not having his head squeezed anymore. He runs a hand through his hair, wincing at the bits of sweat from the heat of the helmet.</p><p>“You good babes?” Remy asks and Virgil was going to tell him he’s fine, but then he looks up and Remy is tousling his own windswept hair, giving him that damn smirk with his damn bright eyes sparkling and those damn sunglasses on the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Fine.” Virgil’s voice is strained and wobbly. Remy’s smirk grows wider. After quickly securing the bike and the helmet, he’s taking Virgil’s hand far more gently than Virgil expects and leading him around the building.</p><p>Now aware of his surroundings, Virgil can feel the pulse of music through his feet with the sound growing louder the more they walk towards the front. It’s a plain brick building but there are a line of windows that allow the colorful changing lights to flood onto the street. People are dancing inside and he can see a white light bar at the back. There’s a sign hanging off the edge of the building reading 'The Vineyard’ with a curling green vine underneath.</p><p>“Did you take me to a club?” He finds himself asking as they round a corner. There’s a small line of people outside all chatting and waiting to be let in. Remy stops short and gives him a smile that just screams mischievous.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s my spot ya know?” He says and no, Virgil doesn’t know. Remy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small plastic bag. Inside are little soft pellets. He takes two and gives them to Virgil. Virgil stares dumbly at them and watches as Remy pinches them between his fingers then shoves the now flattened squish in his ears. It clicks and Virgil does the same. The earplugs feel weird but the overloading noise dampens to a manageable level. Once set Remy winks and takes his hand once more.</p><p>Virgil digs his heels in protest as instead of getting in line, Remy pulls him past the line and straight towards the bouncer in charge of the door.</p><p>“<em>Remy</em>,” he hisses, trying his best not to look at the most likely displeased expressions on all the people they are cutting in line. Remy just flashes him that damn smile and turns to the bouncer.</p><p>“Sup Brucie!” He says. The bouncer lowers their own sunglasses, which he does not need as it is black out, to look at them. Virgil sinks into himself at the bouncer’s rather disgruntled look. It’s a tense few seconds as they glare down at them.</p><p>“Is that you Remington?” They ask skeptically.</p><p>“You know it,” Remy lowers his sunglasses with a finger. Virgil glances between the two of them ready to bolt the moment the bouncer tells them off. That doesn’t happen. Instead a slow knowing smile breaks across the bouncer’s face.</p><p>“You sly son of a bitch, the twins are going to be pissed you’re here without them,” and with nothing else, the bouncer steps to the side and allows them entrance. Remy winks at them with a click of his tongue, tugging a dumbstruck Virgil in behind him.</p><p>He’s assaulted by the pounding of the room. It was muffled by the walls outside but being so immersed in it is a whole other thing. The music blares some techno remix barely recognizable and people are throwing themselves to the beat. He’s very thankful for the earplugs and Remy’s hand guiding him through the crowd.</p><p>He’s looking around, trusting Remy to keep him safe. Lights line across the ceiling, moving back and forth in a dazzling display. There’s a small stage where a DJ is dancing by themselves, a pair of headphones half on. Some people go up and request songs for later.</p><p>He’s brought to the bar, lit up by a spattering of white lights. Here he grips Remy’s hand hard. Remy gives him a quick questioning look then turns to the bartender.</p><p>“Sup Toby!” Remy shouts over the bar top. The bartender closest looks up bored then throws the towel on their shoulder at the counter furiously.</p><p>“Remy you son of a bitch!” They shout over the music. Virgil winces back at their anger.</p><p>“Why does everyone keep calling me that?” Remy muses and makes a garbled noise as the bartender snatches Remy by his leather jacket.</p><p>“Fuck dude it’s been too long!” The bartender says and hauls Remy in for an awkward hug. Remy laughs and Virgil shifts from foot to foot.</p><p>“Whatever you want dude,” the bartender says after letting him go. Remy turns to Virgil, sliding his arm over his shoulder to pull him in.</p><p>“What do you want to drink?” He yells in Virgil’s ear to be heard over the music and the earplugs. Virgil swallows hard and shakes his head.</p><p>“I don’t! Anxiety!” He yells hoping it gets his point across. Every alcohol instance of his has ended in a raging panic attack the morning after. At his minimal explanation Remy nods, mouthing the words 'I got you’ and turning to the counter once more.</p><p>Virgil can’t hear what he asks for but he allows himself to be curled under Remy’s arm as the bartender mixes something together. He slides over two equal glasses and Remy hands him one. When Virgil hesitates, he leans in next to him.</p><p>“Soda and juice!” He shouts. Virgil looks at the drink unsure but takes it. Remy downs a good portion of it and smiles at him with a lazy shrug. Virgil takes a cautious sip. It tastes like peaches and soda bubbles, and no alcohol.</p><p>“Okay?” Remy calls to him, almost looking worried. Virgil gives a small smile and nods. Remy’s grin returns, he leans his back against the bar and settles there, corralling Virgil into him. They stand close, sipping their juicy soda and watching people dance.</p><p>It’s not Virgil’s typical environment but it’s nice for what it is. They help steady a few drunk girls and the girls spend five minutes complimenting the two in their drunken stupor. Remy just smiles easily used to such shenanigans while Virgil laughs awkward.</p><p>The second their drinks are finished, Remy takes his hand. His devilish smirk is back on his face and Virgil is too stunned to realize as Remy begins to pull him straight into the center of the throng of people.</p><p>“I don’t know how!” He screeches when he sees where he is. People brush up against him and bump around. He shrinks into himself trying to stay away but with such a crowd it’s impossible. He gasps when he’s yanked forward. He trips over his feet right into Remy’s waiting arms.</p><p>“Follow my lead!” Remy shouts knowing exactly what he’s doing. He tosses Virgil’s arms over his shoulders, his own hands coming to rest on Virgil’s hips. In his panic Virgil fists the back of Remy’s jacket in his hands as if it’s the only thing keeping him safe.</p><p>Remy moves them slow at first just sort of swaying back and forth. Virgil can see the gleam in his eyes behind his sunglasses getting brighter with every beat of the music. Virgil takes a deep breath and listens. It echos and pounds and he can feel himself getting lost in it. He starts moving and dancing on his own, eyes firmly on the moon pendant around Remy’s neck so he doesn’t focus on the potential people watching him.</p><p>He starts dancing more, small twists here and there with the music edging him on. Remy moves with him, sometimes guiding him, but always with a hand on him in someway to let Virgil know he’s there.</p><p>Just like the bike, anxiety breaks for adrenaline and he’s moving without a care, letting the thrum of the bass spur him on. Swaying turns into gyrating, and he and Remy curl into each other as they move. He can feel the warmth of Remy’s breath on his ear and burning sensation of his hand on his waist. His heart is beating wildly in time to the music.</p><p>He takes a chance to look up. His breath catches. The lights shine in a way he can see the hooded look in Remy’s eyes through the sunglasses. The hands on his waist grow hotter as he’s pulled in somehow closer. His arms wrap around Remy’s shoulders fully and their foreheads get pressed together.</p><p>“Having fun babes?” Remy calls to him. Virgil nods against him and Remy smirks delightedly. Everything is moving around in circles, but now he and Remy are in the bustle of people standing still. They are both panting due to the dancing, holding onto each other as if it’s the last thing keeping them standing. Somewhere the song ends and blends into a new beat that throws Virgil through a loop, and the moment, whatever it is, ends.</p><p>Remy rolls with it though. Giving him a lopsided smile and teasing him back through the crowd to the bar. They find a corner and tuck themselves away, arms around each other. Music blares and water is consumed and they hang on.</p><p>A dance or few later. Remy is tugging him out the door. They wave to the bouncer who barely waves back. Cold air hits Virgil hard and the sluggishness he was feeling inside snaps away. He grips Remy’s hand and the action is returned.</p><p>“Feeling okay?” Remy asks softly removing an earplug. Virgil does the same and shakes his head being able to hear clearly again.</p><p>“Yeah just, that was a lot,” he breathes out. Remy smirks at him and pulls him into a hug. Virgil flounders for a second then wraps his arms around Remy tight.</p><p>“Thanks for helping me through,” he mumbles. Remy hums in response, running a hand up and down Virgil’s back. He can feel some of the sweat on his clothes from all the exercise.</p><p>“Let’s get you home babes,” Remy says then, pulling back just enough to look at Virgil proper. Virgil nods sleepily and accepts the help to get the helmet back on. This time the turns Remy takes don’t flip his stomach as much, he’s too tired for that. The wind cools him down and he feels no shame nuzzling into Remy’s back as they ride home.</p><p>The sky is nearly starting to change towards morning colors when they get back home. Virgil slides off the bike with heavy limbs. He nearly stumbles but Remy catches his hand for safety.</p><p>“You’re a wreck babes,” Remy tells him fondly and Virgil sneers playfully. They walk to his door and Remy leans against the outside wall as Virgil finagles his key into the lock.</p><p>“See you 'round?” Remy asks non-committal. Virgil nods and his lungs forget how to work as Remy pulls off his sunglasses.</p><p>“Yeah uh. Yeah,” Virgil says stunned at seeing his eyes so clearly. Remy smiles softly and leans down, placing an easy kiss to the side of Virgil’s head.</p><p>“See ya,” he winks and walks off. Virgil releases a rush of air and dives into his apartment. He holds a hand to his chest. There’s a meow and Virgil goes to lift Oogie into his arms, an apology for leaving so quickly earlier. He can’t help but feel bad knowing he would absolutely do it again.</p><hr/><p>Remy yawns as he enters his home, the exhaustion of the night finally taking its toll on him. He glances lazily at the pile of people on his floor. They must have waited up for him and accidentally clocked out when he didn’t return home at a ‘normal functioning human time’. </p><p>He stays quiet as he makes a cup of coffee for himself. If nothing else the others will enjoy having it being ready for them by the time they wake up. The warmth of the liquid rushes through him and he lets out a sigh. He knows that when morning truly comes they are going to have a lot to talk about.</p><p>He doesn’t really want to do any kind of super feelingsy talk. He just wants things to be as they are and not have to worry about it, but it’s not that simple.</p><p>He goes to bed trying not to think about it, just remembering the night and music pounding in his head.</p><hr/><p>Ever walk into a room and know that whatever was going on came to an abrupt end the moment you stepped through? Virgil is feeling that right now to the very bottom of his soul. He just wanted to let Thomas know he planned to renew his lease for another year. He opened the door to the office just to hear the end of yelling and the silence that follows sucks the air right out of the room.</p><p>“Uh,” Virgil says smartly. Oogie purrs on his shoulder to try and ground him.</p><p>“I can uh, come back?” He murmurs awkwardly, definitely not wanting to be on the receiving end of all the people looking back at him. He just wanted to renew his lease. </p><p>The boys look like they were arguing but they are smiling as well so maybe it’s not too bad. He is directly on edge as they turn those smiles to him. Oogie ‘mrrps’ in his ear to calm him but it doesn’t change the fact that all the others now have him on lock for their attention. He had not been prepared to be assaulted by gorgeous people in their dumb white jeans.</p><p>“Pretty boy!” Roman is the first to snap out of it, coming over and smiling brightly.</p><p>“Uh hey,” Virgil says as calmly as he can. He waves over Roman’s shoulder at Patton and Emile who wave back at him.</p><p>“Is uh, Thomas around?” He asks, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets trying to go for nonchalant though his insides are burning. Remy slides off the front desk and goes to one of the offices without a word.</p><p>“How have you been Virgil?” Logan asks. He shrugs as best he can with a cat on his shoulders. He’s saved from the small awkwardness as Thomas comes out of the office.</p><p>“Virgil! Lovely to see you again. What can I do for you?” Thomas looks cheerful as always, laughter lines apparent when he smiles. Virgil smiles softly back at him.</p><p>“Hey Mr. Thomas, just wanted to talk to you about my lease,” He says plainly. He’s met with a sudden chorus of gasps.</p><p>“You’re not leaving are you?” Remus interrogates with Damien looking distraught next to him. Virgil reels back and glances between the sudden mix of upset faces looking at him.</p><p>“Of course Virgil, please come sit,” Thomas breaks the tension and Virgil shuffles behind him into the office. Thomas, thankfully, closes the door behind him and Virgil feels himself relax into the confined space.</p><p>“Please forgive them,” Thomas says kindly. Virgil waves it off.</p><p>“It’s whatever, we’re friends I guess.” He says but honestly he doesn’t know for sure. He thinks they are friends at least though they have gone on dates. He’s not entirely too sure what that’s all supposed to mean. Thomas smiles at him though.</p><p>“I appreciate you being gentle to them. Now about your lease,” Thomas directs the conversation. Virgil sits up and removes Oogie from his shoulders to place her in his lap as he pets her.</p><p>“Yeah I just needed to figure out what I needed to do to re-new.” He says. Thomas beams and sets him about the paperwork. It doesn’t take that long, just a simple resigning and updated terms of service.</p><p>“So,” Thomas says casually once the last page is signed. Virgil tosses Oogie to his shoulder again and she settles happily on her favorite perch.</p><p>“Have they asked you to choose yet?” He gossips. Virgil freezes and stares at his landlord.</p><p>“What?” He chokes out. Thomas lets out a small laugh.</p><p>“Well they all seem to have feelings for you, I just wanted to know if they asked you to make a decision is all,” Thomas explains. Virgil blinks dumbly. He never thought about it. For someone who is always overthinking it didn’t cross his mind that he would eventually get to this point. He just enjoyed their time together for what it was.</p><p>“No pressure of course, and it won’t affect your residency here, but I must say I will happily support whoever you pick,” Thomas says and it does not help Virgil’s building panic. The memory of the outings come back to him, dates vying for his attention. He becomes hyper aware of them all waiting just outside the door.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” He forces out but barely. He stands when Thomas does on reflex, getting ready to exit the office though if he’s honest he wants to hide under the desk for a few years.</p><p>“Good luck,” Thomas tells him and it fills him with acute dread as Thomas opens the office door and Virgil suddenly is the subject of attention once again. The boys in white jeans are all looking at him expectantly with smiles just for him.</p><p><em>Oh</em>, Virgil thinks.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>